Un final para todo
by usagi-sweet
Summary: Slash HD- una historia de como las cosas cambian incluso en donde lo creías imposible. Harry encuentra a Draco en una posición casi increíble. CAP 9 SIENTO EL RESTRASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno esto es obvio pero Harry Potter no me pertenece en absoluto y esto a mi pesar (:P es coña) va sin animo de lucro.

**Un final para todo**

By usagi-hk

*********************

Draco estaba sentado al fondo de la discoteca, en un rincón oscuro en un pequeño sillón. La cabeza echada a un lado y la mirada perdida. Un vaso vacío en la mano y un sentimiento de estar igual que el vaso lo invadía. Vacío y sólo... Cómo siempre, ¿Cúal era la diferencia ese día con el resto de los de su existencia? Siempre el rey de las multitudes estuvo solo. Cómo no estarlo si no existe un amigo, una familia que te aprecie alguien en el mundo que no te vea solo por tu asqueroso apellido sino por tu nombre. Un sollozó se perdió con la música. 

La gente bailaba animada por el alcohol y el ruido. Era una discoteca muggle muy frecuentada por la gente joven. Harry había ido solo aquella noche; necesitaba despejarse tanto trabajo estaba por estresarle, desde que había vencido a Voldemort había entrado a trabajar como auror en el ministerio y aunque pareciera que no, no había parado ni un día; necesita unas vacaciones urgentes. Pidió un cóctel de la casa en la barra y se metió entre la gente buscando un lugar para sentarse y "pensar" si es que podía, quizás después buscaría alguna chica o algún chico con el que pasar la noche y descargar tensiones. Se sentó en una pequeña mesa y se sumió completamente en sus pensamientos. Recorrió el local con la vista había bastante gente. Un chico se le acercó y le preguntó si quería mientras le mostraba unas pastillas. Harry las rechazó, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era droga y menos porque cada vez que la tomaba acababa lamentándolo mucho. Miró a un grupo de chicas que "bailaban" sobre una mesa, estaban completamente colocadas y varios chicos estaban intentando meterles mano. En otro sitio dos chicos se besaban apasionadamente mientras se abrían camino hacia el baño de caballeros. Algo le llamó la atención, un chico que se sentaba cerca suya. Había algo en él que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero al estar medio oculto no podía distinguirlo muy bien. ¿Sería quizás alguno con el que se había acostado? Últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo. Se iba con algún muggle que no conocía de nada y tenía sexo con el o ella. Simplemente sexo para descargar toda su frustración, sus problemas. No sabía donde nacía aquella angustia y eso hacía que se sintiera aun peor. Quizás era tener todo lo que jamás habría imaginado y a la vez no tener nada, vete tú a saber. La cosa es que cada vez era más frecuente. Encontrar un amante era fácil para Harry ya que estaba de muy buen ver. Se levantó tomando el vaso y se acercó.

-¡Malfoy¡- Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al rubio tirado en el sillón. No veía a Draco desde el día en que ambos derrotaran a Voldemort. Pero a pesar del paso del tiempo seguía igual.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Potter?- preguntó confundido

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-¿Mmmmmmm… eres Potter o esto ya se me subió?

-Si soy Harry

-¡Ah¡ ¿Te vas a beber eso?

-¿Eh? Toma

-Gracias- Draco apuró la bebida en dos tragos

-No bebas tan rápido o te sentará mal

-Que mas da si todo en mi vida esta ya mal

-¿Qué dices?

-¡eh, no nada¡- balbuceó

-¿Estas bien Malfoy?

-Si perfectamente, creo que… me iré…

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Pues cuánto cuesta una habitación de hotel?

-¿Muggle?

-Aja

-Depende del hotel

-¿Quién quiere ir a un hotel?

-Tu me acabas de…

-Yo…- Draco se levantó- yo…- cayó de espaldas- oye Potter deja de moverte quieres ¡

-¿Se puede saber que te has tomado?- preguntó algo preocupado

-Pues no… unos cuantos como los de antes y algo de droga que me paso un chico…- Harry negó con la cabeza, aquel rubio no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-¿A casa?- Draco se echo a reír- ¿Es que acaso aún no te has enterado?

-¿De qué?

-Tanto tiene mañana lo sabrás- Draco se volvió a levantar y comenzó a avanzar apoyado en la pared. – Adiós Potter un placer volverte a ver…

-No puedes irte así¡¡- reaccionó el moreno. Pero el rubio ya no le oía, logró alcanzarlo en la entrada- Te acompaño

-¿Eh? Tu otra vez… como quieras pero no voy a ningún sitio.- continuaron caminando sin rumbo. De vez en cuando Harry tenía que ayudar a Draco para que no se cayera al suelo. Una pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza ¿Qué hacia Malfoy en una discoteca SOLO? Bueno también se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan endemoniadamente bueno. Claro que siempre había sido atractivo, pero no es que te fijes mucho en eso cuando te llevas mal con alguien; pero ahora esa rivalidad ya no existía…

-Malfoy

-Llámame Draco, por favor

-¿Qué?

-Que me llames Draco por favor

-De acuerdo- dijo algo perplejo- llámame entonces Harry- el otro asintió- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé.

-¡Aaaaaah¡

-¿Dónde hay un lugar en el que me pueda sentar?, no me encuentro… muy bien.

-No me extraña- suspiró- hay un jardín a una manzana, ven te llevo.

Al llegar se sentaron en un banco. Cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. La ciudad estaba en silencio era ya muy tarde. De repente algo rompió la quietud de la noche; era Draco de rodillas en el suelo vomitando hasta el desayuno. Harry le cogió la frente y luego lo ayudó a incorporarse y le tendió un pañuelo. El rubio estaba aun más pálido de lo normal, algo casi imposible pensó. 

-Gracias- susurró

-Mira, si no quieres ir a tu casa vale. Pero creo que no es buena idea que pases la noche por ahí tal y como estas y menos sólo. Así que porqué no te vienes a mi casa.

-Yooo no quisiera molestar

-No lo harás- Harry le sonrió. Draco se encogió de hombros no tenía ganas de discutir estaba en una nube a punto de desaparecer y no quería romper el clímax en su cabeza.

-Anda ven aquí que te ayude- el moreno lo cogió por la cintura y lo llevó hasta su piso. Al llegar lo sentó en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina. 

El rubio miró ausente el sitio. Era un apartamento pequeño de de una habitación con baño y con una cocina dentro del salón, aun así había sitio para una chimenea; el toque mágico del piso. Todo estaba algo revuelto, le recordó al pelo del dueño, parecía como si una mujer hiciera mucho que no entraba allí.

-Perdona el desorden, Draco pero es que no tengo demasiado tiempo para recoger, se excusó al acercarse- Me temo que mañana vas a tener una resaca bastante fuerte ¿Sabes? Podría realizar algún hechizo pero creo que ya es un poco tarde ya estás muy borracho.

-Descuida no hace falta. 

-Te voy a intentar calmarlo con algunos remedios muggles ¿Ok?

-Mmmm, vale. Oye Harry, gracias por…todo- el aludido se estremeció al oír su nombre salir de esos labios, sonaba diferente a como estaba acostumbrado a oírlo y le gustó. Lo miró una vez más antes de ponerse a calentar agua en la cocina. ¿Malfoy, esto Draco en un local muggle, borracho y drogado, pidiéndole "por favor" que lo llamara por su nombre y además dando las gracias? ¡Lo que hacia el alcohol¡ Volvió de nuevo la vista al rubio que estaba recostado en el sofá medio dormido. Se metió el baño para llenar la bañera de agua y espuma, un buen baño, un café cargado , unos analgésicos y dormir era lo único que se le ocurría a Harry en aquel momento.

-Draco… Draco…- dijo moviéndolo suavemente pero el otro chico se había quedado profundamente dormido.- Draco… vaya, bueno creo que te tendré que meter yo en la bañera… - iba a cogerlo para ir al baño pero se dio cuenta de que este no era muy grande y no iba a poder desvestirlo allí así que comenzó quitarle la ropa en el sofá. Lo desvistió con cuidado de no despertarlo. Primero le desabrochó la camisa negra de seda que llevaba y la echó a un lado para lavarla ya que estaba manchada del parque. Vio que Malfoy no había perdido el tiempo en estos años y que conservaba el cuerpo de jugador, el no podía decir lo mismo, no es que hubiera engordado; eso jamás se lo perdonaría a si mismo, pero si había perdido aquellos contornos que había ganado a base de entrenamientos. Quitó el cinturón, los zapatos, los calcetines y tiró de los pantalones negros que se deslizaron por las blancas piernas suavemente. Harry se sonrojó solo quedaba la ropa interior y la verdad es que Draco se veía mejor de lo que jamás se había imaginado, no sabía porque pero le estaban entrando ganas de comérselo allí mismo, pero se calmó un poco al pensar que a quien tenía delante era a Draco Malfoy y no a un desconocido cualquiera y que no le iba a hacer mucha gracia al rubio que Harry Potter se aprovechara de el mientras estaba borracho. Le quitó lo último que faltaba sin ni siquiera mirar y lo llevó todo lo rápido que pudo a la bañera- tan poco es cuestión de que te constipes- dijo como excusa. Lo metió con cuidado en la espuma y le colocó la cabeza sobre una toalla. El rubio de movió un poco y abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-Mmm ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Draco, tranquilo solo estoy dándote un baño, para que mañana te sientas mejor ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo- dijo pesadamente. Los ojos de plata miraron a Harry con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en la taza del váter.

-Mañana tendría que ir a trabajar, pero creo que será mejor que pida el día libre

-¿Eh? No… no te molestes por mí, ya es bastante lo que estas haciendo Po… Harry- sonrió- yo… mañana me iré temprano no te preocupes por mí por favor…

-No es molestia, de todos modos necesito unas vacaciones, llevo desde que entre en el ministerio trabajando sin parar ¿Sabes?

-Vaya.- Draco bostezó.

-Anda duérmete, yo te baño- Harry se acercó a la bañera para comenzar a enjabonar el sedoso pelo rubio que ya se parecía al de su padre en longitud y color. Draco disfrutó de las manos de otro en su cabeza mientras volvía a dormirse.

-Harry …

-¿Sí?- pero el otro ya estaba dormido de nuevo. Cuando terminó de bañarlo lo envolvió en un albornoz y lo llevo a su habitación, le puso unos boxers. Se veía precioso así con el pelo mojado que parecía plata y esa expresión tranquila en la cara. Harry llevó el café a la habitación y lo posó en la mesilla.- Draco… Draco…despierta Draco

-Mmm- Draco se movió ligeramente antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos. Las miradas se encontraron y Harry apartó la vista sonrojado.

-Toma bébete esto- le tendió la taza- cuidado, quema.- El rubio se incorporó un poco y tomo la taza, tocando en el proceso las manos de Harry el cual se puso aun más rojo. –"Pero que diablos me pasa"- pensó- " Pues que esta como un queso Harry eso te pasa" "Deja de pensar en eso, déjalo, déjalo" . Draco dio un sorbo.

-Ahg ¿Qué se supone que esto?- preguntó

-Café

-¿En serio?

-Si mucho- dijo Harry molesto- y siento que no sea mejor señor sibarita pero yo no tengo tanto dinero como para comprar café del bueno¡¡¡

-¿Qué? Yo no... Déjalo no tengo ganas de discutir- dijo mientras se bebía el café- no quiero discutir- repitió- ya lo he hecho demasiado hoy…- un deje de tristeza en la voz del chico que preocupó al moreno. Así que era por eso por lo que estaba así.- ¿Sabes lo qué es un mal día verdad?

-Claro

-Pues hoy ha sido peor que el peor día de mi vida, mucho peor- Draco estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.- pero no… quiero aburrirte con mis problemas. Total mañana me odiarás, como todos, como siempre. Y yo me iré lejos… 

-Draco yo no…- el rubio se había quedado dormido por tercera vez.- En fin…- suspiró Harry recogiendo la loza- mañana hablaré con el; si es que esta dispuesto.- dejó la taza en la cocina y se metió después en el baño para prepararse para ir a dormir. Al salir miró la cama. Draco dormía plácidamente, "en la cama", miró la cama y luego el sofá en el salón y otra vez la cama.- "Bien vale Harry y ahora ¿Qué?" "Pues… esto no sé la cama es grande" "Cierto" "Ahhh Dios es precioso" "Precisamente, ¿Crees que es buena idea?" " No sé, no tendríamos por que tocarnos…" "Harry. Harry, hace un momento querías comértelo a besos" "¿Cómo no?" "Bien vale es irresistible pero de todos modos… pensándolo bien… ah ¿Cómo puede estar tan bueno y no haberme dado cuenta?" "Yo si lo había echo" "Digo antes de hoy" "Ya lo había echo en el colegio" "Cierto" "Entonces qué hacemos Harry" "Pues… la verdad es que no sería correcto" "Pero de todos modos es mi cama"- Harry se acercó a la cama en silencio y echó las mantas atrás. Acarició el pálido rostro y sonrió antes de arroparlo e irse al sofá.- Sofá allá vamos.

Intentó dormir lo que quedaba de noche sin mucho éxito, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a Draco y lo que este le había dicho. Parecía muy abatido. ¿Draco Malfoy abatido? Ni siquiera después de enfrentarse a Voldemort; traicionando así a su padre, a pesar de que este nunca se enteró, estaba así. Y además estaba el hecho de que a la mínima se tiraría encima del chico para comérselo. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? Bien, sabía que le pasaba. Últimamente andaba muy mal y como no se andará con ojo iba a acabar por convertirse en un adicto al sexo y realmente eso si sería portada para el Corazón de Bruja: "Harry Potter, el joven héroe del mundo mágico sufre adicción al sexo. Ándense con ojo quizás un día sea usted víctima de este mago". Sólo pensarlo le producía arcadas. Su aparente ideal y mágica vida era un círculo vicioso sin salida. Cada vez se hundía más profundamente en la oscuridad de la rutina y de aquel camino que el jamás eligiera. Jamás quiso ser el héroe, nadie le dio opción, Voldemort eligió por él. Después ya era demasiado tarde, nunca quiso se un héroe tras ingresar en Hogtwarts pero no podía defraudar las expectativas de las únicas personas que parecían tenerle cierto aprecio. Se lo debía o eso creyó él. Luego ya resultó ser más que algo que les debía Pero a pesar de todo eso; el héroe, lo estaba destrozando por dentro y la próxima vez que pudiera salir a flote a la cordura se aferraría tan fuerte a su tabla de salvación que nadie podría ahogarlo de nuevo. Recorrió el salón con la vista, debería ordenarlo todo aun había cajas del traslado sin desempaquetar. Se levantó y encendió una luz para mirar que guardaban aquellas cajas que tanto tiempo había permanecido cerradas. Cogió una verde y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro guardaba viejas cosas del colegio, su túnica de quiddich. La sacó y la miro recordando los partidos que había jugado con ella puesta y sonrió recordando sus victorias contra Draco. Había también una pequeña colección de snich doradas y varias plumas viejas, algún tintero ya seco, pergaminos con apuntes de pociones y transfiguración, algún que otro libro y al final del todo el álbum que Hagrid le regalara en su primer año. Miró las tapas y luego en el interior. Pasó las hojas mirando las fotos y recordando cada una de ellas. A las iniciales había añadido con el tiempo algunas con sus amigos, en la madriguera, los mundiales de quiddich, junto al lago, en la sala común, su primera copa de quiddich, con el equipo, con Cho, con la DA… que buenos años aquellos cuando su mayor preocupación, que diablos siempre estaba en problemas pero por lo menos tenía tiempo para divertirse. Desde las fotos todos sonreían y le saludaban. Al final del álbum había tres fotos, la de su graduación, una última con sus amigos y aquella foto que había pedido a Draco. Una foto que se sacaran durante sus entrenamientos durante séptimo mientras ambos se preparaban para la batalla. Draco había accedido a luchar del bando de la luz con tal de que su nombre no se conociera entre las filas y así había sido, todo el mérito de la derrota de Lord Voldermort recayó sobre Harry volviendo así a ser el héroe para su desgracia. Draco y el mismo sonreían despreocupados en las mazmorras. Durante aquellos días habían perdido sus rivalidades y habían comenzado una amistad que se rompió tras la batalla final y la graduación. Pero quizás ahora podría volver a… pero Draco había dicho que se iría esa misma mañana para no volver, ¿A qué se referiría?. Sacó esta última foto del álbum guardo las cosas es la caja. Se sentó a mirar la foto con detenimiento y así se quedo dormido.

Continuará…¿?

**Notas de la autora:**

HOLAAAAAAA soy la loka usagi.hk al ataque con otro fic. Debería estar escribiendo "El dulce veneno de la serpiente" pero que diablos voy a dejar a Lucius a Sev y a Sylvia descansar ( y eso q llevan mas de un mes descansando…) tranquilidad ya tng la mitad del cap escrito ;P 

Bueno ya me diran q les parece esta historia… no se es una de esas cosas q se me dan por escribir de vez en cuando y ahí esta. Pero supongo que no lo puedo dejar así y tendré que escribir más… bueno se verá.

Espero que os haya gustado ^_^

Besos usagi-hk 


	2. Capitulo 2

Un final para todo

By usagi-hk

*******************

Un pitido largo y un fuerte golpe hicieron que Harry abriera los ojos de repente algo asustado. 

-¡¡Qué diablos¡¡- corrió a la ventana para ver al final de la calle a dos coches empotrados; literalmente, contra el semáforo.- menuda torta… ¿Qué hora será? ¡¡Mierda son más de las once¡¡ Ya llego más que tarde, por Merlín- Entró corriendo en su habitación para encontrarse con la escena que menos se esperaba, un ángel traído directamente del cielo descansaba tranquilamente en su cama. Entonces recordó porqué narices estaba durmiendo en el sofá y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Le había prometido a Draco que ese día no iría a trabajar y estaba claro que iba a cumplir su promesa, aun así debería haber avisado al ministerio de su ausencia… nunca es tarde pensó mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara. 

-¡Ministerio de magia¡- dijo mientras las llamas verdes le lamían el rostro y notaba como su cabeza era transportada rápidamente a través de las chimeneas de todo Londres. Jamás se acostumbraría a aquella sensación.

-Buenos días señor Potter. ¿Qué desea?- dijo una de las muchas recepcionistas que andaban vigilando las chimeneas del hall del ministerio

-Necesito hablar con Moody.

-Enseguida. Señor Potter solicita entrada en el despacho de Alatastor Moody. Ya está. Buen día.

-Gracias- al momento, su visión cambio para encontrarse en un despacho lleno de cachivaches extraños y a un mago que lo esperaba sentado en una silla.- Buenos días Alatastor

-Eso digo yo ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estoy en mi casa… esto quería pedirte un favor…- dijo dudoso

-Suéltalo ya

-Necesito unos cuantos días libres

-¿Eh?

-Si unos cuantos días de vacaciones, si pudiera cogerlos te lo agradecería… si hubiera alguna emergencia pues esto… ya sabes me avisas y… ¿Puedo?

-No veo porque no… en fin jamás te has tomado un día de vacaciones chico. Incluso en navidades estabas aquí. Disfruta anda que parece que no tuvieras vida social. No hace falta que te conviertas en mí. Buenos días, y desconecta anda.

-Gracias, buenos días…- Harry cortó la conexión y sintió como su cabeza volvía a él.- Listo.- dijo mientras se levantaba.- "Ahora creo que me daré una ducha. Tengo que hacer la comida… y ya que tengo tiempo ordenar un poco esto… aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" "Harry creo que te olvidas de algo…" "¿Eh?" "En tu cama idiota" "¡Ah, eso…! ¿Qué le pasará…" " A mí no me preguntes…" "Parezco idiota hablando conmigo mismo, ¡¡llevo demasiado tiempo sólo¡¡¡" "Seguramente"- aaaaaaaaaaah- Harry se sacudió la cabeza- me voy a volver loco- sentenció entrando en el baño. 

Draco abrió los ojos pesadamente, la cabeza le dolía horrores y el cuerpo le pesaba como el plomo. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a un sonriente chico de pelo negro sentado junto a el. 

-¡Buenas tardes, Draco¡

-No grites por favor.- dijo en susurro.

-Oh lo siento… ¿Quieres comer algo? Si seguro que si. Vengo ahora

-Pero…- el rubio suspiró- supongo que no tiene remedio…

-Aquí tienes, espero que sea de tu agrado- le dijo mientras le mostraba una bandeja llena de comida.- te he puesto el profeta ahí por si te apetece mirarlo. Vengo ahora yo voy por mi bandeja, comeremos juntos.- el rubio miro con recelo el periódico antes de cogerlo y desenvolverlo para mirar la primera página.

-Mierda- suspiró- mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaa…- Draco se mordió el labio para no echarse a llorar allí mismo- por que a mí…

-¿Draco qué pasa?

-Naa… ¿Es qué aun no has leído el periódico?

-No.

-Mejor no lo hagas por favor… 

-¿Eh? 

-Déjame irme. Me voy si mejor.- asintió el rubio mientras se levantaba con la mirada perdida. Harry no era capaz de reaccionar ¿Pero que pasaba? El problema parecía estar en el periódico. Extendió el brazo para alcanzarlo.

-No por favor- suplicó al ver lo que se proponía el otro- espera a que me vaya, por favor... no quiero ver tu cara de odio, por favor hasta que me vaya.

-¡¡Se puede saber que te pasa¡¡ Mira no te voy a dejar marchar hasta que me aclares todo. ¿Por qué estaba ayer en aquella discoteca muggle? ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a tu casa? ¿Y por que demonios te quieres ir así de rápido y no me dejas leer el profeta? Me oyes tu de aquí no te mueves- le dijo mientras lo cogía del brazo. El otro chico comenzó a forcejear intentando liberarse pero Harry tiró de el hasta atraparlo entre su cuerpo y la cama- Ahora habla.

-No, por favor…

-Draco… habla no te voy a dejar marchar… habla… por favor

-No me hagas esto- dijo el rubio intentando girar la cabeza para evitar la persistente mirada del otro. Harry suspiró

-Podemos pasarnos así todo el día, un mes o un año pero me lo vas a contar y no me vale por otros labios, han de ser lo tuyos.

-Pero…

-No. Cuéntamelo. Creí que habíamos dejado ya atrás nuestras tontas discusiones. Por facor, Draco, yo… solo quiero saber que te pasa para poder ayudarte- Draco se relajó por un momento derrotado. Estaba claro que Harry no tenía pensado soltarlo, por lo menos no hasta que le contase toda la verdad.

-Lee el periódico. – le dijo en un suspiro. Harry cogió el periódico estirando un brazo sin moverse de encima del otro chico. 

**DRACO MALFOY EXPULSADO DEL MUNDO MÁGICO POR ASESINATO**

-¿¿¿Qué???- siguió leyendo

_El señor Draco Malfoy hijo del respetable señor Lucius Malfoy, un gran hombre que participa activamente en la comunidad mágica, ha sido expulsado del mundo mágico con la consecuente rotura de varita y bloqueo de poderes debido al asesinato de un mago en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Su entrada en Azkaban fue denegada por su padre que pidió expresamente su deseo de que Draco fuera expulsado. El señor Malfoy declara: " No puedo creer que mi propio hijo haya matado. No ese no puede ser mi hijo, tal deshonra a tan respetable apellido como es el Malfoy no es posible."…_

Harry dejo de leer horrorizado ¿Qué narices pasaba? No podía creer que Draco hubiera matado a alguien. Y su padre… 

-Draco quiero que me expliques todo esto.

-¿Y luego me dejaras ir?

-Ya veremos

-¿No hay otra opción?

-No. Quiero que te expliques, oír una explicación a todo esto porque me parece increíble.

-Y lo es… yo no…- Draco suspiró antes de volver a hablar mirando por la ventana- Tu sabes cuando comencé a entrenar contigo en séptimo pedí a Dumbledore que no dijera nada sobre mi unión al lado de la luz. Lo hice por el. Por mi padre. Nunca quise que supiera que lo había traicionado. No tuvo tiempo a hacerme mortífago ni tampoco a enterarse de mi traición. Si se enteraba de que estaba ayudándoos me mataría. Me haría renunciar a mi apellido y perdería su confianza… Nunca fue cariñoso sabes. No es lo que la gente llamaría un buen padre, tenía sus propias ideas sobre lo bueno y lo malo y sobre como educar a un hijo pero al fin y al cabo es mi padre… y lo quiero tal y como es. Cuando era niño hacia cualquier cosa por que me mirara, por que aunque solo fuera un minuto fijara su vista en mí y no en los papeles de su escritorio. Cuando me miraba con orgullo por haber realizado bien un hechizo creía explotar de felicidad, no soy el niño mimado que todos creían ¿Sabes? Tuve todo lo que quise menos lo que más necesitaba, a mi padre y alguien que confiara en mí. Siempre me han juzgado por mi apellido, por mi dinero o por mi apariencia pero jamás se han molestado en mirar a Draco. Hace unos días uno de los amigos de mi padre, un mortífago en época y ahora otro hombre respetable de la comunidad mágica, vino a visitarnos a la mansión. Ambos comenzaron a discutir bastante acalorados. Yo estaba en los jardines leyendo. Salieron a fuera y mi padre lo amenazó. Entonces mi padre cogió mi varita que estaba apoyada en el banco en el que estaba sentado y lo mató.

-¿Qué?

-Qué lo mató. Un avada y muerto.

-Pero…

-Si el avada esta prohibido. Tiró la varita antes de que se apareciera nadie en las puertas de la mansión y cuando llegaron los aurores y llamaron a la puerta mi padre me culpo a mí. Tenía todas las de ganar. Uso mi varita y el pertenece al ministerio y yo… por la contra nadie se fía de mí. Al igual que el todos me creen un mortífago y además uno de los más leales. Mi padre no se como se las arregló pero verificaron que había dejado el lado oscuro después de la derrota de Voldemort. Nadie verifico si yo lo estaba o no por lo cual siempre quedo la duda. Todo fue muy rápido en tres días estaba en la calle sin varita y con toda mi magia bloqueada… mierda… nadie hizo nada… 

-Yo… Draco… yo no- no sabía ni que decirle- yo no sabía…

-No quise traicionarlo pero el no dudo en traicionarme a mí. Como he podido ser tan necio- sollozó- si supieran que la verdad jamás habría pasado esto… nunca.

-Y Dumbledore, y Snape. Ellos lo saben, ¿No hicieron nada?

-Ni siquiera he podido verlos.

-Mierda Draco. 

-Yo… me ha traicionado, me ha devuelto la moneda ¿No ves? Seguro que lo sabe… y yo… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? 

-Shhhh,- cambio su posición para abrazarlo contra su pecho. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Si tan sólo el mundo supiera… pero el se llevó toda la fama.- Draco y no usaron el veritaserum para saber la verdad.

-No alegaron que sabía oclummency desde los cinco años. No es ninguna mentira así que…- le contestó con un hilo de voz con su cabeza enterrada en el hombro del otro. 

-Draco, escúchame- le dijo cogiéndole la cara y mirándolo fijamente a las orbes plateadas que estaban empañadas por las lágrimas.- Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore. No pienso dejarte así ¿De acuerdo? Revocáremos el juicio yo alegaré a tu favor. Revelaremos la verdad. Ya verás podrás volver te lo prometo. Y es más yo mismo te compraré una varita nueva ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió

-Gracias- el rubio volvió a abrazarse a Harry el cual no lo soltó hasta que de tanto llorar Draco se quedó dormido.

Continuará…

Bueno como me lo pedisteis ahí esta. No esta tan bien como tenía pensado pero no todo puede ser en este mundo. ¿A q no os lo esperabais eh? ;D XD lalalalallalalala ahora a ayudar a Draco¡¡ JAJAJJAJAJAJA tranquilidad el yaoi mas adelante…

Mil millones de gracias por los reviews 

No se cuanto tardara la tercera parte pq tng la espalda destrozada en fin supongo q cuando deje de marearme pos….

Besos usagi-hk 


	3. Capitulo 3

Un final para todo

By usagi-hk

***************

Un delicioso aroma despertó a Harry e hizo que sus tripas sonaran estruendosamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por el rico aroma que lo guió hasta la cocina. Allí se encontró con una escena que parecía sacada de una película surrealista. Draco estaba allí, cazo en mano, cocinado lo que parecían ser macarrones con bechamel. El rubio presentaba unas feas ojeras pero aparte de eso se veía muy sexy. Sin camiseta y con el pantalón del pijama verde que Harry había dejado a los pies de la cama para el; la parte de arriba estaba posada sobre una de las baquetas del pequeño mostrador que servía como mesa en aquel apartamento. El moreno se sonrojó, pues su mente ya estaba viajando a otro mundo. Draco lo miró un momento antes de seguir a lo suyo.

-Hola… espero que no te importe que me haya puesto a cocinar, pero es que lo que habías preparado estaba ya frío... y bueno yo…

-¿Eh? Oh, no te preocupes por favor. Tanto tiene. Seguro que esta tan rico como huele.- le sonrió. El rubio intentó contestarle de la misma manera casi consiguiéndolo. Harry se preocupo por aquello. Al fin y al cabo no era tan surrealista verlo cocinar. ¿Cuántas cosas nuevas descubriría sobre Draco, Draco como el solo sin apellidos, que aun no conocía? ¿Cuántas sorpresas se iba a llevar? Seguro que muchas. Y lo peor ¿Cuándo volvería a sonreír? Pronto. Eso lo tenía claro. – Voy a poner la mesa ¿Ok? ¿No le falta mucho no?

-Solo cinco minutos.

-Oye ¿Había algo que cocinar en la despensa?- preguntó Harry extrañado- es que normalmente solo tengo para desayunar… y bueno

-Pues había pasta y harina… ah bueno y leche 

-Ya veo, macarrones con bechamel. Tenía pensado bajar a comprar hoy. No creo que se pueda sobrevivir solo con eso.

-Pues… la verdad es que me vi con menos- le dijo en tono triste- pero bueno… gracias- susurró

-No pienses en eso ¿Vale?- le dijo acercándosele por la espalda y posando una mano en su hombro- ya no estás sólo.

-Gra… cias

-Nada. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro y media. Nos volvimos a quedar dormidos por bastante tiempo.

-Si, somos unos perezosos ¿No crees?- dijo con humor.- oye hasta las seis aun hay tiempo de bajar a comprar ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Yo, no quiero molestarte. No quiero ser una carga Harry- el aludido hizo un mohín molesto.

-Mira, Draco lo que no quiero es que andemos con esto todos los días ¿De acuerdo? No estoy dispuesto a que creas que eres una carga. No quiero que te quedes aquí pensando que lo hago por compasión o por obligación, porque soy Harry Potter y tengo un gran sentido de la responsabilidad para con los demás. NO y no. Lo hago por que soy tu amigo y los amigos se ayudan ¿Verdad? Así que deja de pensar que estorbas. Porque cuando te pones así realmente si lo haces.- Draco no pudo mas que mirarlo entre asustado y sorprendido y se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.- Bien pues comemos y nos vamos de compras¡ Ya verás como nos lo pasamos genial en el centro comercial. Hace mucho que no voy a uno. 

-¿Un centro comercial muggle? 

-Claro- el rubio suspiró aliviado- ya verás, es genial a mí me encanta ir.- emocionado empezó a contarle sobre el lugar. Draco lo miraba con cara de póquer.

-Harry, ya se lo que es un centro comercial muggle. Aunque no te lo creas se más sobre muggles de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio. Vivo en el mismo planeta que ellos y no tengo nada en su contra. Es más me parecen bastante chistosos e ingeniosos. Ya ves que a veces no influye la educación que uno reciba.

-Es verdad pero sabes que me recuerdas a Arthur Weasley

-¿El padre de Ronald? 

-Si amaba cualquier cosa relacionada con los muggles

-Te aseguro que se le notaba a leguas- Harry sonrió con tristeza al recordad sus viejos tiempos. La primera vez que conoció a Arthur… Siguieron comiendo, charlando sobre cosas triviales con las cuales el moreno intentaba alejar las penas del otro. Se había propuesto como meta hacerlo sonreír de nuevo y Harry Potter era una persona bastante testaruda. 

Caminaron bastante apurados para coger un bus que los llevaría hasta su destino. Draco iba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos mirando sin interés a la gente que caminaba a su lado. Todos con sus propios problemas, todos ocupados. Harry lo observaba algo preocupado, no podía dejar al rubio hundirse más de lo que ya estaba. Al día siguiente tenía pensado ir directamente a Hogtwarts a hablar con Albus. Aun no podía entender como este no había hecho nada por Draco. De repente sintió que lo cogían del brazo y tiraban de el con fuerza. ¡Perdían el bus¡ Corrieron todo lo que les daban sus piernas para poder cogerlo antes de que arrancara. Se subieron con el autocar en marcha. Totalmente sin aliento, todo el mundo se les quedo mirando con cara rara. Harry solo atinó a sonreír mientras pagaba. Subieron a la parte superior del bus y se sentaron atrás. Draco no pudo dejar de notar las insistentes miradas de las chicas que se reían por lo bajo sonrojadas. A veces era odioso provocar aquellas reacciones en las chicas. 

-Por los pelos- suspiró Harry

-Cierto. ¿Cogiste la lista de la compra?

-La… lista… oh,oh…- Draco no pudo más que enarcar una ceja.

-No me digas que te la has olvidado

-Jeje bueno yo…

-Eres un desastre

-Lo sé. Jeje Bueno habrá que improvisar, además estoy seguro que tu sabrás comprar mucho mejor que yo. Siempre he sido un desastre para esas cosas

-No lo dudes. Seguro que es divertido. Pero mira que olvidarte la lista…

-Esto yo… Es lo mismo si ahora ya no podemos arreglarlo ¿No?- el rubio suspiro. Cierto era, ahora ya no tenía solución. Miró hacia el frente. Un par de chicas seguían mirándolo. Serían pesadas… Una de ellas la morena le sonrió antes de levantarse y acercarse.

-Hola, me llamo Susie. ¿Qué tal? ¿Me suena tu cara eres de por aquí?- Draco la miró incrédulo.

-No es de por aquí- se apresuró a decir Harry

-Ah, vaya… de todos modos es un placer. Sois unos chicos muy guapos- sonrió- llamáis mucho la atención. ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¿Oh. Venga decírmelo yo os he dicho el mío?- el rubio estaba a punto de contestarle que nadie se lo había preguntado.

-Draco- dijo en lugar de su pensamiento-

-Mmm Draco… ¡Oh vaya esta es mi parada¡ Toma este es mi tlfn. Llámame si algún día quieres quedar¡¡- le dijo mientras se marchaba. 

-¿Los muggles suelen hacer esto muy normalmente?

-Que yo sepa no- dijo Harry divertido. 

-Eh¡ Ya se de que te conozco.- Susie había vuelto a subir las escaleras- te vi en el profeta¡¡ Eres

-Cierra la boca- Harry se había levantado y tenía a la chica cogida del brazo. Draco estaba petrificado. Hasta en la calle muggle tenía que cargar con la culpa, hasta allí…

-¿Y tu quien eres para mandarme callar?- le dijo bastante alterada. El bus arrancó. Habían llamado ya la atención de toda la gente que estaba allí arriba. El moreno bufó.

-Harry Potter y te rogaría que dejaras de llamar tanto la atención. Estamos entre muggles- le susurró al oído- 

-Tu… tu

-Si soy yo y ahora si me haces el favor.- dijo volviendo a su sitio

-Espera, es que no has leído el periódico.- ahora era ella quien lo tenía del brazo y miraba recelosa hacia el rubio de ojos plateados que estaba sentado mirando por la ventana intentando ignorarlos, intentando olvidarlo.

-Si ¿Por?

-¿Entonces? No entiendo

-No hay nada que tengas que entender. No hay nada que tenga que explicar a una desconocida. Si me permites.

-Pero…

-Creo que deberías bajarte se te va a pasar esta parada también- la chica lo miró furibunda y bajó la escalera indignada

-Cotilla- sonrió Harry

-También aquí- suspiró Draco

-Tranquilo yo voy a arreglarlo- le sonrió denuevo

-Gracias. Por esto. Por lo de antes. Por todo no se como voy a compensártelo todo

-No hace falta. Lo hago por que quiero- dijo guiñando un ojo.- es un placer ayudar a un amigo. Y no te pongas triste enseguida pasará la tormenta, te lo aseguro. Moveré tierra y mar si hace falta pero lo arreglaré.

-Gracias- Draco no pudo más que morderse un labio y mirar por la ventana. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado a aquello. A el nadie jamás le habían ayudado. Nunca sólo aquella vez en la que ambos tras la batalla habían regresado a la enfermería de Hotgwarts apoyados el uno en el otro. – no se si pedírtelo… pero necesitaba… esto…

-Lo que quieras¡ Dímelo

-Yo no quiero pedir ya más…

-Si quieres acabas de decirlo

-Yo no

-Tu si ¿Piensas decírmelo o te tengo que leer la mente?

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar trabajo. Un trabajo muggle claro

-¿Trabajo?- preguntó sorprendido

-Si. Lo he estado pensando. No quiero que además de vivir en tu casa cargues con mis gastos. Me niego

-Pero si no hace falta…

-Si lo hace. Por favor

-Esta bien… mmm creo que estamos de suerte- sonrió- el otro día el panadero me dijo que necesitaba alguien. ¿Qué te parece? Es la tienda de la calle de enfrente. No se si te pagará mucho. Pero es un hombre muy majo. Y yo ya te digo por adelantado que no pienso aceptar dinero. 

-Por mi perfecto

-Pues a la vuelta hablamos con el. Seguro que esta en su casa.

-Nuestra parada- anunció el rubio

-En efecto. Vamos, lo pasaremos en grande.

Continuará…

Bueno no se yo cuan interesante ha quedado esto pero es lo que hay juasjuasjuasjuas espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso pero entre estudios, otros fics y mi pereza (pecado capital lo se, pero siempre encuentro algo mejor que hace XD aunque no debería ser así pero bueno…) Ains en fin debería repasar que mañana tng examen de filosofía.

Por cierto Niké_ch@an muchas gracias por tu review y muchas gracias a tod@s los que me habéis dejado lindos reviews o me los dejaréis por que vais a ser muuuuuuuuuuuy buenos jujujuju¡¡¡¡(Deraka (mi niñaaaaaaa, lalala OBK OBK), Gabriela2(me chiflan tus fics¡ eres una de las culpables de que en vez de escribir lea juajuajauajua sigue así),Akhasa, tomoe3, Zekhen(tus fics son geniales), Laia, Kat basted) GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Así como quien no quiere la cosa aprovecho para hacer publicidad sublimizar (mal vicio que he adquirido de Deraka) y os digo que vayáis a leer Días de lluvia (D/H) lalalalalaallaa yo no he dicho naaaaaaaaaaaaaddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Besos usagi-hk


	4. Capitulo 4

Un final para todo

By usagi-hk

********************

-Venga vamos. Si te pierdes quedamos en la entrada. Cuidado con las bolsas no vaya a ser que te roben algo. Ah¡ y no te separes de mi- repitió por cuarta vez

-Harry

-¿Sí?

-Tengo veintidós años. No soy tonto¡

-Bueno, jeje tienes razón Jujuju (n.a: ¬¬UU)¿¿Adónde vamos primero??- Draco lo miró para encogerse de hombros- ¡¡Ah ya se¡¡ Vamos a comprar ropa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- le dijo emocionado.

-¿Ropa?

-¿Necesitarás ropa no? ¿O tienes algo?

-Me dejaron con lo puesto… (n.a: L snif snif)

-Pues no puedes vivir con lo puesto¡

-Pero yo… no quiero que te gastes el dinero en mí

-Oh¡ Córtala ya ¿Si? Quiero comprarte ropa y ni la muerte bailando tango con su hoz me para.

-¿Enserio?

-MUCHO¡¡¡ MIRA ESA TIENDAAAAAAAAAAA TIENEN UNOS PANTALONES PRECIOSOS EN EL ESCAPARATEEEEEEEEE- y tan pronto como acabo de hablar salió corriendo con Draco de la mano. Parecía una cría boba con la visa oro de su padre.- ooooh¡ que ropa más bonita. Vamos a entrar¡¡¡

_Pretty woman, walking down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman  
I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you  
Mercy_

-Pero…

-Como oiga en el día de hoy otro pero de tus labios te los cierro de por vida -"mmm a besos", pensó. "¡¿Qué demonios?¡ Harry serénate"- ¿Te gusta? ¡Pero mira que soy tonto¡ Antes tengo que preguntarte que cosas te gustan¡ ¿Qué look prefieres? ¿Formal? ¿Deportivo? ¿Pijo, jiiji? ¿ Casual? No se… mmm ¿Qué colores te gustan… verde, amarillo, marrón…?

-Negro- le dijo por toda respuesta. 

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help see  
Pretty woman  
That you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me  
Wow_

Estaba confundido ¿En serio Harry Potter se emocionaba tanto al ir de compras? Parecía el. Cuando tenía ganas y dinero y familia... Ahora sólo quería desaparecer. Miro a Harry que se deslizaba por toda la tienda mirando aquí y allá hablando con la dependienta que lo miró interesada y luego sonrió. El moreno desapareció tras la cortina de un probador para volver a salir con unos vaqueros desteñidos que le caían como un guante y una camiseta verde que se pegaba tanto que más de una se le quedo mirando desde el escaparate; literalmente babeando por un pedacito de el.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Estas muy guapo. Te queda perfecto.

-Gracias "Oh¡ en serioooooo……. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah me ha dicho que estoy muy guapo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Harry por dios pareces una colegiala¡ Pero es que ainsss…"

-Creo que esas de ahí fuera te quieren algo.- le dijo señalándole la puerta. Un buen montón de chicas salieron despavoridas al verse descubiertas.

-Me lo quedo¡¡ 

_Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, gave your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
'Cause I need you, I'll trear you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight_

En cuanto acabaron con esa tienda se pasaron otra y luego a otra y a otra… El rubio ya estaba comenzando a marearse. Harry ya iba cargado con al menos un buen montón de bolsas. ¡¡Y pretendía entrar en otra¡¡

-Esto… Harry ¿No crees que nos van a cerrar el supermercado?

-¡¿Eh?¡ Lo sientoo¡¡¡ Me emocioné demasiado…- el moreno le hizo un pucherito exagerado- y yo que te iba a comprar ropa…. Snif, snif y sólo compre para mí snif snif.

-Eeeh…- se estaba perdiendo. ¿Desde cuando Harry se comportaba así? Las tiendas le estaban afectando al cerebro seguro- tanto tiene…

-Mira los comestibles los cierran a las seis pero el resto a las siete y media así que te juro que de aquí no vas a salir sin ropa¡¡

-Mmm de acuerdo- se estaba asustando- ¿Vamos? Quedan veinte min para las seis

-¿Ya?

-Aja

-CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O NO LLEGAMOS PASO, PASO PASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- y otra vez Draco era arrastrado por Harry a lo largo de todo el centro comercial.- ¿Y bien qué necesitamos?

-De todo

-Pues coge el carro y prepárate vamos a contra reloj. ¿Listo?

-Supongo…

-Pues vamos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ No tenemos todo el día 

-O_oUU … 

-…

-…

-…

-¿Harry qué pasa?

-Jijiji No se lo que hay q comprar

-O_oU De acuerdo sígueme

-Voy¡¡¡¡¡ ^_^

-Primero iremos por las verduras ¿Te parece? Es lo que nos queda más cerca.

-Vale¡

-Coge una bolsa y… ¿Harry?

-Mmmmm que bien huele…- dijo olfateando el aire- mmm pasteles…- y sin más salió corriendo con el carrito siguiendo aquel aroma. A Draco ahora si que ya no sabía que hacer. Se encogió y lo siguió, mejor dejarlo no hacer muchas tonterías. Lástima que cuando llego el moreno ya estaba en ello.

-Sisi de eso también me pone. Y de esas galletas con tan buena pinta. Ah¡ Por supuesto de esto de aquí también¡¡ GRACIAS¡¡- todo el supermercado miraba a Harry incrédulo y más cuando agarró el carro de nuevo y salió corriendo directo a la zona de cereales.

-"Yo no lo conozco en serio que yo no vengo con el… realmente no lo conozco"- pensó el rubio mientras aun en contra de sus pensamientos se dirigía hacia donde el otro chico como si de un niño de tres años se tratase miraba impaciente todas las estanterías analizando cada caja.

-¿Draco dónde estabas? ¿Dime que cereales te gustan? A mí realmente me gustan todos. Mmm estos están muy ricos. ¡Oh, y estos son de los que chocolatean la leche¡ ¡¡No se cuales coger¡¡¡ Es que están todos taaaaaaan ricos… Ooooooooh miraaaaaaaaaa miraaaaaaaaaaaaa- Harry le señalaba emocionadísimo una caja azul con un oso bastante patético en la caja que comía cereales directamente del tazón con todo el morro sucio de leche y cereal… "Y eso es el logotipo de unos cereales. Que ejemplo para los niños…" pensó el rubio. Pero el otro seguía señalando una foto- traen cromos en el interior¡¡¡¡¡¡ los quiero¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (n.a. O_OUU esto ya se esta saliendo de lo normal no creen?) Y estos traen figuras del Señor de los Anillos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y ahí están las magdalenas¡ Y hay muffins de chocolateeeeeee y también bizcochos¡¡¡- Draco posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry que en esos momentos trataba de apropiarse de unas barras de cereales. 

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Tenemos para desayunar para meses enteros. 

-¿Tu crees? Yo desayuno mucho

-¿Tanto?- le dijo señalando el carro que estaba ya a rebosar de cajas. La gente se les quedaba mirando con cara raras como diciendo "Estos están locos¡¡"

-Bueno… jeje… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Diez minutos

-Hay que darse prisa – y volvió a salir corriendo.

A los diez minutos para el asombro de los dos tenían tres carros repletos con la compra para dos meses por lo menos. Al ir a pagar la cajera se quedo atónita. "Hombres… " suspiró, al menos iba a sacar una muy buena caja de aquella compra, ni que hiciera meses que no compraban nada. Draco no que no controlaba muy bien el dinero muggle casi se muere al oír la cifra astronómica que Harry estaba pagando tan ancho con una tarjeta de crédito. ¡Si que le tenían que pagar bien en el ministerio¡ Tras salir de la tienda con dos carros llenos de bolsas, el moreno arrastró a su acompañante de nuevo a las tiendas de ropa. Pero esta vez lo mandó directamente al probador mientras el escogía algo de ropa negra para el rubio.

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
Pretty woman, make me cry  
Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay  
If that's the way it must be, okay  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow nigh, but wait  
What do I see  
Is she walking back to me  
Yeah, she's walking back to me  
Oh, oh, Pretty woman_

-Coge esto Draco, estoy seguro de que te quedará genial¡ Ah y esto otro… mmm si si y seguro que estos pantalones te quedaran genial¡¡¡ Oh esta chaqueta es perfecta¡¡¡- Harry no hacia más que pasarle ropa a través de la cortina y comenzaba a asfixiarse ahí dentro con tanta ropa y tan poco espacio.

-¿Mmm… podrías esperar un rato a que me pruebe esto? Ya no hay más sitio aquí dentro…

-¿Qué? Vaya tienes razón… lo lamento. ¿Bueno y qué tal?

-Mmm no sé ¿Tú qué crees?- Draco descorrió despacio la cortina. Harry juró que casi se desmaya de la impresión. Se veía- ESTAS ESTUPENDO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- toda la tienda se giró hacia ellos ante el grito. 

-Eh…- Draco se sonrojó al ver a unas cuantas mujeres comérselo literalmente. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado vaya pero… es que alguna tenía pinta de que lo iba a violar allí mismo¡¡- ¿Gracias?

-No pensé que te fuera a quedar tan bien. Pero que digo a ti todo te queda bien- "Y tanto¡ Ops creo que no debí de decir eso… mmm pero que lindo se ve así sonrojado. Me lo tiraría aquí mismo¡¡¡ PERO QUE DIGO HARRY REGRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Pero es realmente aquellos pantalones de cuero negro y esa camisa oooohhh era increíble lo bien que le sentaban.

-Creo que me voy a probar el resto de las cosas ¿Ok?

-Ajaaaaaaaaa…- contestó la tienda a coro. "Qué alguien me ayude" Pensó.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya eran más de las ocho. Harry había comprado a Draco tanta ropa que entre las bolsas que ya tenían y las que se agenciaron tuvieron que pedir un taxi en el que cupieron a duras penas. Habían hablado con el afable panadero. Miró a Draco de arriba abajo con una sonrisa. "Obviamente este chico no a trabajado en su vida" pensó " pero se le ve desesperado…mmm tiene pinta de ser buen chaval, además si me lo trae Harry seguro que lo es."

-De acuerdo.- le había dicho.- Ven el lunes que viene ¿Te parece? No podré pagarte mucho al principio pero si haces bien tu trabajo te aseguro que te lo recompensaré. ¿Te parece si te bajas a las cinco? Es a la hora en la que calentamos el horno. Pero creo que te ocuparas de vender. Con un chico como tu seguro que las chicas estarán encantadas de comprar.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Felens 

-Llámame Anthon, chico.

-Entonces gracias Anthon

-Te espero el lunes Draco. Buenas tardes a los dos.

-Estoy agotado¡- exclamó Harry

-No me extraña nos hemos pasado toda la tarde corriendo de un lado para otro

-Cierto…mmm aaaaaaaaah

-¿Te parece si preparo la cena?

-Ok… voy a darme una ducha. Draco

-¿Si?

-Gracias, ha sido una tarde fantástica

-Las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti

-¡Oh¡ no, no empecemos.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-¿Te parece bien si guardo las cosas?

-¿Eh? Vale¡- Harry se desvistió y abrió los grifos mientras oía como Draco guardaba las compras. Había sido un día realmente extraño… pero no cambiaría aquella tarde por nada del mundo… bueno si…. Por una sonrisa del rubio pero iba a conseguirla- Mmmm…- "¿Harry que te pasa con Draco? ¿Te estas enamorando? No se… es tan lindo… bobadas yo solo… es mi amigo quiero ayudarlo y quiero verlo sonreír denuevo… solo eso… solo eso… ¿Seguro? Eh…¿Sí? ¿Porqué preguntas si estas seguro? ¡Ay no lo se y deja ya dejarme duchar en paz¡"- Mañana tengo que hablar con Dumbledore- se recordó.

Cenaron tranquilamente. Hablando de tonterías sin sentido que los mantuvieron entretenidos hasta ya entrada la noche y tras eso y una pequeña disputa ambos acabaron durmiendo juntos en la misma cama. 

-Bien pues si no quieres dejarme dormir en el sofá dormimos los dos juntos y punto. Hay cama para dos de sobra.

Continuará…

Hola¡¡¡¡¡ Cuanto tiempo siento la demora pero escribí dos caps seguidos de mi otro fic pq no podía dejarlo sin acabar… demasiado interesante estaba. Pero ya estoy aquí. 

Espero que lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyendo como yo escribiendo¡ Porque se me fue la pinza un poco pero me lo pase genial en serio… 

Le doy las gracias a mis amigas, ellas me ayudaron y me dieron algunas ideas… y también nos reímos muchísimo. Una cosa que no puedo dejar pasar es la pregunta que hizo Sa: "¿Qué pueden hacer dos futuros gays en un supermercado?" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD nos pasamos un buen rato riendo porque se lo solto de sopetón a una chica de mi colegio que nos vino a decir una cosa… se quedó a cuadros. ¡¡Como no¡¡

Bueno tengo que daros una noticia que no os va a gustar nada, nada, nada. No podré publicar nada con suerte hasta mitad de diciembre y sino hasta las vacaciones de verano… os engañe las de navidades que quedan como que un poco mas cerca no? Tng exámenes y otro fic al que atender ya saben… que nervios¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ains mas me vale aprobar todo porque sino me temo que no hay fics hasta marzo que sera cuando me dejan volver a encender el ordenata… asi que rezar por mi y mi memoria (q siempre a sido muy buena pero vete tu a saber…) Bueno la cosa es que tng q estudiar y no me gusta nada el plan en fin… todo sea por la media¡ 

Y ahora gracias a: niky_ch@n(lamento haber escrito mal tu nick la vez anterior pero escribí con muchas prisas), Amaly Malfoy, Akhasa, paola, Murtilla, Deraka (oye piensas publicar cielo? (es q se supone q nos casamos essya no te enfades yo lo siento pero es q estoy doblemente casada pero os quiero a las dos por igual) pq tanto darte ideas contarme como quedan en los recreos y luego tenerme tan intrigada… QUIERO REIRME¡¡¡¡¡¡¡) (Gracias por las ayudas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ anda que no nos lo pasamos bien dándonos ideas q no? Estamos muy mal de la azotea ARRIBA OBK¡¡¡) (Bueno así como quien no quiere la cosa leed sus fics¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y sobre todo "El día que Draco Malfoy olvidó engominarse el pelo" q ese es la monda¡), Amaly Malfoy, DI-MALFOY(tus fics me encantan ^_^ aprovecho y te echo flores… aunq q son geniales ya lo sabes tu¡) 

Besos usagi-hk


	5. Capitulo 5

El rollo patatero este de que sin ánimo de lucro que HP no es mío etc etc

Un final para todo

By usagi-hk

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado; todo era un simple sueño. Miro a su alrededor y entonces lo vio. No era un sueño, su pesadilla era real… Su padre lo había traicionado; realmente estaba expulsado del mundo mágico y vivía con Harry Potter, el cual dormía a su lado tranquilamente como un bebe. Lo miró, estaba muy guapo, mucho más de lo que recordaba. Quizás un poco delgado, bueno realmente nunca había sido demasiado. Recordó los viejos entrenamientos en los cuales nunca pensó encontrar a la persona que había encontrado en Harry. Se había equivocado por años, pero en muchas cosas se había equivocado durante mucho tiempo y al llegar séptimo… todo cambio, su padre le anunciara que en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad entraría en las filas oscuras, como aprendiz del mismísimo Voldemort. Y fue ahí cuando supo que no quería una vida de sombra y sangre. Había acudido a su padrino y él encontrara una solución, en un principio no le agradara demasiado, no por luchar en contra de Voldemort ya que cuanto antes acabara con el mejor. Sino por tener que entrenar con el chico maravilla. Y al final resultó ser su único amigo. Su único aliado. Jamás habría pensado que Potter sería quien lo ayudara en un momento tan difícil como aquel, pero no era solo ayuda; había algo más que no descifraba pero le hacia sentir bien.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido. Miro el reloj de la mesilla. Eran las seis, aun estaba oscuro cuando se acercó a la ventana del salón y se apoyo en el marco pensativo. ¿Y si Harry no era capaz de revocar el juicio? Vivir como un muggle no estaba mal. Pero saberte rechazo por los tuyos… que apenas nadie crea ya en ti… duele. Y a Draco le dolía tanto por momentos que pensaba que se ahogaría con la angustia que lo ahogaba. Daba gracias por tener a Harry; sin el seguro que ya se habría quitado la vida. Ahora le debía una muy grande y el siempre devolvía los favores. Vio por la ventana la ciudad que se levantaba a sus ojos. Infinidad de sucios tejados y miles de personas que dormían aprovechando los últimos minutos de sus sueños antes de un nuevo día. ¿Porqué tanto los odiaba su padre? ¿Porqué le enseñaron a odiarlos? ¿Y porqué se había dejado convencer… bueno realmente nunca lo convenció no? Había luchado contra su padre en secreto… y la vida se lo había devuelto ¿Es que acaso se equivocara de bando? Y ahora no hacia mas que odiarse por no ser capaz de salvarse a si mismo. Por lo menos no estaba en Azkaban y eso era un alivio, antes bajo un puente que demente o sin alma. 

Vio que la luz de la panadería estaba ya prendida. Aquel hombre le había parecido muy agradable y cariñoso, seguro que aquel pan tenía que estar de muerte. Se apartó de la ventana para ir a la cocina; ahora había comida, y miles de cajas de cereales… menos mal que las alacenas estaban encantadas sino a saber donde guardaban tanta cantidad de cajas. Abrió una de las puertas y se medio sonrió recordando el espectáculo del supermercado y las madres apartando a sus hijos de Potter… y la cara de la cajera fuera un poema. Saco dos al azar; estaba claro que no se iba a poner a escoger.

Para cuando Harry abrió los ojos el rubio estaba de nuevo mirando por la ventana, desayuno en la mesa, duchado, vestido, salón y cocina limpios y recogidos. Aquello era eficiencia se dijo a si mismo sorprendido. Un suspiro hizo que mirara de nuevo a Draco. Tras el chico el sol pasaba ya de naranja a amarillo por detrás de los edificios de la ciudad y los coches comenzaban a circular con normalidad. Parecía como si el otro aun no notara que estaba allí. Sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, Draco- saludo suavemente, poniéndose detrás suya. El rubio no contesto.- ¿Qué tal has dormido? Parece que va hacer un día muy bonito ¿Verdad? Draco me estas oyendo

-Si… 

-Anda vamos a desayunar que eso de la mesa tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Sabes? Voy a acabar engordando teniéndote de cocinero en casa- rió el moreno- la verdad es que hacia años que no comía tan bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?

-Cuando era niño tenía una elfina doméstica que se encargaba de mi y solíamos jugar juntos. Cuando mi padre salía de viaje me escapa a la cocina con ella y juntos cocinábamos la cena para cuando el regresase. Siempre esperaba que dijese algo bueno sobre el plato. Con el tiempo conseguí que alabara alguno de mis platos- contestó con un cierto tono de melancolía- nunca ha sabido que los mejores platos de alta cocina que encargaba a las cocinas venían de mi propia mano. Un día te prepare algo realmente delicioso.

-¿En serio?- dijo con los ojos llenos de ilusión

-Si, te lo prometo

-¡Oh que bueno¡¡¡ Se me hace la boca agua

-Glotón- realmente no se sabía si bien lo decía por la cara de felicidad ante la expectativa de la susodicha comida o por que acaba de empezar el cuarto bol de cereales acabando así con el paquete que había abierto. "Si desayuna de esa manera no me extraña que hagan falta tantas cajas…" pensó el rubio. Siguieron hablando de cosas sin la menor importancia hasta que Harry anunciando que ya estaba lo suficiente lleno; y menos mal porque a su acompañante le estaban comenzando a dar arcadas el pensar la cantidad de comida, en especial dulce que había engullido; se metió en la ducha para salir un rato después listo para marcharse. 

- ¡Ey, Draco¡

-¿Si?

- Me voy. Seguramente estaré para la hora de comer. Voy a arreglar esto aunque sea lo último que haga- le dijo teatralmente- En serio; confía en mí esto va a tener solución, aunque tenga que ir yo solo en contra de toda la comunidad mágica haré que se den cuenta de su error.- una sincera sonrisa recorrió su rostro al ver la turbación de su amigo ante aquella palabras, lo abrazo muy fuerte antes de desparecer por la chimenea- ¡Pásalo bien Draco, nos vemos luego¡ 

Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio consiguió salir de su estupefacción. Nunca nadie le había hablado así, ni le había prometido nada que lo hiciera tan feliz. Poder tener a Harry era una completa bendición.

Al aterrizar en el despacho del director de Hogwarts tuvo que tener extremo cuidado para no caer de morros; jamás se acostumbraría a viajar ni por trasladadores ni por polvos flu ¿Enserio había realmente alguien en el mundo mágico que lo hiciera? ¡Que fortuna por su parte¡ 

El director estaba sentado en su escritorio. Albus Dumbledore no había cambiado en absoluto desde que dejara el colegio; había llegado a un punto, en opinión de muchos, en el cual cambiar era ya casi imposible. El afable director le sonrió sorprendido por la visita y lo invitó a acercarse. 

-Buenos días Harry. Cuanto gusto en verte. Hace ya tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿Cierto?

-Buenos días director

-Me agrada enormemente tu visita Harry. Siempre es un placer poder recibirte.

-No se si le agradara tanto cuando sepa porque vengo- le espetó secamente. El viejo mago arqueo una ceja mirando por encima de sus pequeñas gafas.

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita? ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un té?

-Gracias, no hace falta. 

-De acuerdo. Si no te importa yo me tomare uno. ¿Y bien?

-No voy a andarme con rodeos Dumbledore, no tengo tiempo. Quiero una explicación y por favor trate de ser sincero.

-Tu dirás- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Harry sacó un periódico de su capa y se lo tendió al director. El mismo periódico del día anterior.

-Veo que ya te has enterado- suspiró el director algo triste

-¡Oh si y de primerísimo mano¡

-¿Has visto a Draco?

-Si. Creo que será mejor que llame a Snape. A el también concierne este tema en exceso. También el me debe una explicación.- al ver la cara del chico, el hombre mando a Fawkes a buscar al profesor de pociones. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso como para hablar algo hasta que Snape apareció.

-¿Me llamaba director?

-Si pasa Severus por favor.

-¿Potter?

-Yo también me alegro de verle. Ahora hablen- Snape lo miró confundido sin saber de que le hablaban. El director le tendió el periódico al profesor para que comprendiera. 

-Como ambos comprenderán no me puedo creer que Draco sea el culpable de ese asesinato… menos siendo culpado por su padre… Lo que quiero saber es porque diablos no hicieron nada sabiendo perfectamente que el no era culpable tanto como yo.- ambos hombres permanecieron cayados, algo pensativos.

-Verás Harry…

-Tienes razón en que no creemos que la culpa de ese asesinato sea de mi ahijado… pero aunque te parezca increíble…

-Nada pudimos hacer por el- sentenció Dumbledore.

-¿Pretenden que me crea que no pudieron hacer nada? Por favor no me hagáis reír. Podríais perfectamente demostrar que Draco era inocente.

-Si lo hubiéramos sabido a tiempo no habríamos dudado en alegar en su defensa… pero fue todo muy rápido. Para cuando nos enteramos ya había sido juzgado y para cuando pudimos meternos en medio de todo el asunto, ya había sido expulsado y habíamos perdido su pista. Pero me parece que Harry tiene una idea de donde esta. ¿No es así?

-¿Lo has visto Potter?- Harry asintió.

-¿Prometen no decirle a nadie?

-Pues claro Potter. Hablamos de mi ahijado¡¡¡¡

-Esta en mi casa

-¿QUÉ?- Severus por poco se come al chico que estaba sentado delante suya. Les explicó todo lo que había sucedido; claro esta omitiendo ciertas partes como el paseo por el parque (no hace falta que nadie más supiera lo mal que estaba el rubio), sus peleas interiores sobre Draco… (eso era un secreto entre el y el mismo¡¡¡) o el espectáculo del día anterior (nadie debía enterarse, todo quedaba entre ellos dos… y todo el centro comercial ^_^U) y por supuestisimo no les contó lo sexy que se veía el rubio en pantalones de cuero negro (ese secreto era para el y la jauría de chicas babeantes de la tienda J Estaba comenzando a pensar en comprarle un mono azul de obrero; así quizás las chicas no se fijarían tanto en el y sería totalmente suyo muajajajaja. Lástima que seguro que se darían igual cuenta de tanta belleza…).

-Y ahora. Después de todo esto. ¿Piensan hacer algo o quedarse de brazos cruzados? 

-…

-…

-¿Y bien?

-…

-¿NO VAIS A INTENTAR REVOCAR EL JUICIO?

-¿Crees que podremos?

-¡Oh no se si podremos o no pero vamos a hacerlo se lo he prometido¡ Esta destrozado y no voy a dejar que la gente piense que es un asesino. Le debemos mucho como para abandonarlo cuando nos necesita. Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda jamás habríamos vencido.

-Eso es cierto Harry… intentaré hablar con el ministro…

-Ese hombre no nos hará el mínimo caso. Cuanto antes acaba con las cosas mejor. No reconocería la verdad ni bailando la danza de los siete velos desnuda.

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos. Que no se diga que no lo intentamos- Harry asintió conforme.

-Potter

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que podría verlo?

-Supongo… Va a sonar muy raro… ¿Quiere venir a cenar mañana?- Dumbledore los miro divertido, Snape levanto una ceja sorprendido- Cocina Draco, no se preocupe. Sino podría acabar envenenado… sinceramente cocino de pena.

-Ah… esta bien, supongo.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces. Si no les importa me marcho ya. Me esperan en casa.

Continuar…

Hola de nuevo y después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy de nuevo ^^ no me maten gomen¡¡¡ Yo les explico, ya dije que me retrasaría por los exámenes. Cuando los acabe no había ganas de escribir. Cuando ya las había, empecé pero se estropeó el Pc y por poquito pierdo el cap tuve suerte y pude hacer una copia antes de que se quedara caput del todo… y luego me devolvieron el Pc, pero seguía sin funcionar así que tuvimos que formatearlo tres veces y al final ya tenía ordenador y me puse a escribir ^_^ Por lo menos publico antes de que se acabe el año ^^

Bueno este cap  no salió tan gracioso como el anterior, pero es que tampoco pretendo escribir una comedia… En fin no pregunten de donde salió la invitación para cenar porque eso no estaba en absoluto en el guión… lo juro lo dijo Harry sin mi permiso pero como invito a mi Sev a cenar no me importa nadita ^^

Gracias por todos los lindos reviews¡¡¡ No voy a contestarlos pq no se a quien se los conteste y a quien no. Ahora me pondre más al loro y contestaré todos lo prometo¡¡¡¡ En general creo que os reísteis bastante, cosa buena entonces ^^¡¡ La verdad es que yo me lo pase genial escribiendo ese cap jeje

Os invito a participar en mi grupo de yahoo: 

Besos usagi-hk

Miembro de la orden severusiana

FELICES FIESTAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	6. Capitulo 6

Joer cuantas veces tendre q poner esto… HP NO ES MIO… ni siquiera HP la de ordenadores es mía quen me dera…¡¡¡¡¡

Dedicado a DI-MALFOY

Un final para todo

**************************

Cuando Harry llegó a casa se asustó bastante. ¡Draco no estaba¡ Y podía estar completamente seguro porque su apartamento no era tan grande como no encontrarlo… eso si estaba todo ordenado, muy ordenado, ordenadísmo; como si una chica se hubiera pasado toda la mañana ordenando lo que el no había realizado en ¿Meses? Más bien dejarlo en mucho tiempo ya que la cuenta ascendía a muchísimos meses. Incluso las antes llenas de cosas que había ido apilando descuidadamente en ellas ya que al traer los muebles no se había ni molestado en tirarlas… y de eso hacía ya mucho; la cuestión es que esperaban apiladas de manera correcta en la entrada con toda la intención de ser tiradas en un futuro más próximo del que Harry se hubiera ocupado de pensarles. Pero de todos modos ¿Dónde diablos estaba el rubio? Se suponía que debería estar ahí, en casa… como no apareciera sabía de cierta persona que iba a cortarle el cuello.

-¡¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡ DRACOOOOOOO- guardó silencio al oler algo especialmente bueno. ¡Oh, maravilla venía de la cocina¡ Se asomó por el mostrador para ver el horno entreabierto desde el cual se entreveía algo con muy buena pinta. Y pegada a la puerta del horno una nota. ¡¡Una nota¡¡

"Harry no te preocupes, baje un minuto a comprar, vuelvo enseguida. Draco" Suspiró aliviado. Justo en ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Draco?

-¡Eh¡ ¡Oh ya estas de vuelta¡ ¿Has visto la nota que te deje?

- Si, aunque me costo encontrarla… 

-Vaya pensé que con lo despistado que eres si la dejaba en la puerta del horno la verías… como deje la comida dentro, supuse que te llevaría el estómago. 

-Parece que me conoces demasiado Jajajaja. La verdad es que funcionó tal y como planeaste. 

- Espero no haberte alarmado demasiado… es que, mientras limpiaba encontré una copia de las llaves bajo el sofá y…

-Con que ahí estaban¡¡ Y yo buscándolas para dársela a Mione… soy un desastre. Bueno quédatelas las vas a necesitar más que ella.

- Un poco desastre si…- susurró Draco- Gracias. En fin también encontré dinero por ahí y pensé que no te importaría si compraba pan fresco… lamento mucho si te importuné.

-¿Importunarme?- sonrió- eso va a ser imposible con  lo bien que te portas.

-Te puse todo el dinero en un bote, esta en la mesilla de la cama. 

-Gracias ¿Comemos? Me muero de hambre¡

-Siendo así…

-¡¡Yo pongo la mesa¡¡

-De acuerdo…

-¿Qué preparaste? Huele de maravilla

-No se si estarás a comer muy fuerte… cociné carne mechada

-Perfecto¡

-Por cierto mañana tenemos visita para cenar.

-¿Eh?- preguntó algo asustado Draco… visita eso suponía casi seguro que alguien del mundo mágico vendría…y entonces lo mirarían como un asesino con desprecio y le volvería a doler aquello que intentaba apartar… quizás podría ausentarse… aunque el debía mucho a Harry y no podría fallarle, tendría que asistir a la cena y sentirse miserable, más miserable de lo que se sentía en cada minuto que respiraba. El moreno noto la turbación del otro y le sonrió, no debería haber sido tan brusco… debería haber pensado que Draco lo estaba pasando mal y… ¿Y si se negaba a ver a Snape? No iba a obligarlo… pero claro conociendo al rubio… seguro que se guardaría todo y no haría más que asentir a pesar de que lo iba a estar pasando fatal… Tenía que haberlo pensado mejor antes de invitar a Severus a ir a cenar… quizás consultarlo antes con el rubio… tal vez si le comentaba al profesor la situación lo entendería al fin y al cabo estaba seguro que no quería que el otro lo pasara mal…

-Esto… invité a Snape a venir a cenar… aunque si te molesta le podemos decir que lo dejamos para otro día…

-¿Severus va a venir?

-Si- no supo muy bien, pero hubo algo en el otro hombre que cambio, como se sintiera algo más aliviado.

-Entonces el no cree

-Claro que no. Tampoco Dumbledore lo hace. Vamos hacer todo lo posible por revocar el juicio y hacer ver al mundo mágico tu inocencia- Harry lo abrazó, no supo muy bien porque lo hizo, pero se sentía bien y el otro; como hubiera sido de esperar, no lo rechazo sino que se pego más y le susurró un contenido gracias en el cuello.- "¿Harry te estas enamorando?" "Ya lo estaba, solo se me había olvidado. Te ganare, primero te haré sonreír y después… ya se verá… ojalá…" ¿Comemos?- Draco asintió separándose. De repente se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había hecho. No era propio del él las muestras de cariño, ni hacerlas ni aceptarlas. Pero le gustaba, costaba admitirlo pero lo gustaba la sensación. Y acaso porqué debía seguir guardando su estoica y fría actitud cuando ya no era un Malfoy y no tenía nada más que aparentar. Poder ser Draco… cuantas veces había soñado con eso de niño, cuando en el colegio la gente lo miraba con recelo por su apellido… por su familia y al fin y al cabo por su forma de actuar. No era una persona de por si cariñosa. No le gustaba que los demás estuvieran encima de el, esa era su personalidad, nada que le hubieran enseñado. Pero no quitaba a pesar de todo, que le gustase sentirse querido y el poder sonreír sinceramente a los demás. Hacer a los demás sentir bien, lo bien que uno se siente al saber que los demás te aprecian. No se creía aun capaz de sonreír pero si se creía capaz al menos de intentar ser el. De no ser al menos alguien distante, alguien frío no ser como la cara que repele al imán. 

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro¡¡ Esta de muerte¡ Repito que me vas a hacer engordar- rió Harry- imagínate voy acabar como una ballena, y luego ya no valdré como auror porque en vez de imponer respeto voy a dar la risa… ¡Qué horror no quiero acabar como mi primo Dudley¡

-¿Tu primo?- Draco hizo memoria- ese que decías… que era…

-La friolera de más ancho que alto… ¡Mucho más ancho que alto¡

-Te va ser difícil igualarlo entonces

-Menos mal… de todos modos no todo el mundo alcanza esas dimensiones. 

-De todos modos tu siempre has sido muy delgado. Y recuerdo verte comer bastante en el colegio. 

-También es que allí no paraba quieto. Además tenía que recuperarme de los veranos. En casa de mis tíos me mataban de hambre.- Harry sonrió quitándole importancia al tema. El rubio se fijo en eso; en lo positivo que resultaba, en lo bien que hacía sentir a los demás esa simple despreocupación, lo maravillosa que era una sonrisa y todo lo que lograba. Tenía muchas cosas que aprender de Harry. 

-Nunca pude entender como eran capaces de tratarte mal… lo siento no debí decir eso, no son mis asuntos.

-Tranquilo Draco. Me odiaban por ser diferente. Me temían, o eso creo yo… pero yo les tenía más miedo, eran lo único que tenía y solo el pensar en que me echaran de casa… incluso a pesar de tener que dormir en la alacena o de hacer todas la tareas domésticas…

-¿Dormías en la alacena?- preguntó impresionado- nunca me lo dijiste.

-No es una cosa que me guste demasiado que sepa la gente… es algo… humillante. Supongo que a eso se le podía llamar alacena vamos. Era el hueco que había bajo la escalera. Cuando cumplí seis tenía ya que andarme con ojo al levantar la cabeza al despertar.

-¡Tenía que ser claustrofóbico¡

-No se. A todo se acostumbra uno. Lo increíble es que Dumbledore lo sabía y nunca hizo nada. 

-¿Lo sabía?

-Si, cuando llegó la primera carta de Hogwarts mis tíos me dieron un cuarto. La dirección del sobre indicaba: "Harry Potter. Privet Drive nº 4 alacena debajo de la escalera" Solo recordar la cara de mi tío- Harry se echo a reír- estaban aterrados. Empezaron a llegar miles y miles de cartas del colegio. Mi tío nos saco de casa. Acabamos en una cabaña en una isla perdida… al final llego Hagrid y me reveló toda mi verdad, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida ¿Sabes? Y al día siguiente te conocí

-¿A sí?

-¿No recuerdas en la tienda de túnicas? Fuiste el primer niño mago con el que hable. 

-Si recuerdo. Como voy a olvidar ese día. Pensé que seríamos grandes amigos…

-Lo somos

-Después de tanto odio. Tanto tiempo

-Lo que cuenta ahora es el resultado ¿No crees?

-Si

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana para cenar?

-Mmm… no sé la verdad

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¡Claro¡

-Será divertido

-Creo que preparare los platos preferidos de Severus…

-¿Y qué le gusta a Snape? Seguro que algo asqueroso… puag- Draco lo miró entre divertido y molesto

-Le gusta mucho el pato, el pescado y el chocolate

-¿Le gusta el chocolate?

-En cualquiera de sus formas. 

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Bueno, chocolate hay de sobra, jejeje de eso me encargué yo ayer- el rubio puso los ojos en blanco recordando la sección de chocolates y otro emocionado Harry dando botes… ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto el azúcar?

-No entiendo como te gusta tanto el dulce, en serio te da igual lo que sea, solo que tenga azúcar.

-Quizás es que cuando era pequeño no me dejaban comer dulce… todo se lo comía la ballena de mi primo; así estaba, no sabes lo que es ver una tarta de chocolate y rogar porque el devorador humano te deje una migajas para probar…

-Ya, pero querer recuperar todos los años de dulce de golpe…

-Es que Dudley comía muchooooooo dulce- rió

La tarde paso agradable, bajaron a comprar y se pararon en el parque viendo a los niños jugar, a Draco le agradó mucho lo bien que se sentía rodeado de la inocencia de los pequeños diablillos. El nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar y corretear, revolcarse por el suelo y correr descalzo por la hierba persiguiendo a sus amigos… principalmente porque no tenía amigos con los que correr, porque había sido educado desde que tenía memoria para ser un estoico y admirable niño digno de lucir su apellido en las altas sociedades… era asqueroso simplemente pensar en el cuando tenía tres años. Embutido en caras y delicadas túnicas. Siempre callado, sin poder quejarse siguiendo los largos pasos de su padre durante horas en aburridas e interminables reuniones de gente mayor, con caras largas y sonrisas hipócritas. Pero sabía que Harry tampoco había podido jugar como aquellos lindos niños. El mismo se lo había dicho. Desde pequeño ayudaba a su tía en las labores de casa y cuando podía jugar su primo se entretenía persiguiéndolo y pegándole. Eso tenían también en común. 

Tras el parque encontraron una cafetería muy agradable regentada por una ancianita y cuatro chicas que resultaron ser sus nietas. Ella misma les atendió y los invitó a una horneada de galletas alegando que dos chicos tan guapos subían el ánimo de sus nietas al trabajar, a Harry le hizo mucha gracia aquello y antes de irse tras una amena conversación con la risueña señora debieron prometerle que volverían tan pronto como pudieran. Sinceramente estaban encantados de regresar al lugar.

La mañana siguiente se les levantó algo tarde, pasaba el mediodía cuando Draco abrió los ojos y miró el reloj alarmado, sacando a su acompañante de la cama a empujones. Aunque no iba a negar que en un primer momento le había dado bastante lástima despertarlo con lo lindo que se veía durmiendo. Pero si querían preparar la cena a tiempo iban a necesitar el tiempo se dijo a si mismo. Y tras conseguir meter al mayor oso perezoso de la historia en el baño se puso manos a la obra. Esa noche vería a su padrino y no podía creérselo hacia más de medio año que no lo veía y ser moría de ganas por abrazarlo y hablar con el. Harry pudo notar la ilusión que aquella cena producía a Draco, lo difícil era no hacerlo, y se alegró infinitamente en haber tenido la idea de ella. Estaba seguro de que el ánimo del rubio mejoraría mucho. Sería una magnifica velada en la cual ganaría muchos escalones hacia su propósito… su primer propósito. 

A las seis en punto la cena estaba ya lista, Harry en la ducha y Draco preparando mesa que Harry había conjurado para la ocasión ya que después de limpiar el piso el moreno descubrió que el salón no era tan pequeño como a el le había parecido hasta el momento. A las seis y veinte Draco estaba duchado y vestido, Harry aun estaba vistiéndose. A las seis y media ambos chicos esperaban sentados en el sofá a que el profesor hiciera acto de presencia. Cinco minutos después se miraban extrañados por el retraso y diez después Draco comenzaba  a preocuparse, Severus JAMÁS llegaba tarde a ningún lugar. Pero pudo tranquilizarse cuando una figura apareció en la chimenea.

-Cof, cof. ¿Potter deberías limpiar esta chimenea de vez en cuando sabes?

-Eh… supongo…

-Severus¡- Draco lo miraba comos si no fuera real. 

-Hola Dragón- le sonrió, a Harry casi le dio algo, si resultaba que Snape sabía sonreír… bueno era humano al fin y al cabo ¿No?- Cuanto tiempo pequeño.

-Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte, me alegro tanto de…- Draco no terminó, se dejo llevar y se abrazó al hombre que era su padrino, que aun creía en el y que estaba allí para verlo después de tanto tiempo. Snape no deshecho el abrazó sino que lo abrazó en respuesta. Y por otro lado el dueño de la casa no se creía lo que estaba viendo… demasiadas sorpresas para su pobre corazón en apenas tres días… si todas las vacaciones eran así no sabría si cogerlas más a menudo o preferir no tenerlas nunca. 

Continuará…

BUENNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (aunq no tanto para mi que estoy enfermita, pero si para vosotr@s que tenéis capítulo gracias a eso) Bueno espero que os haya gustado, la cena como que la continúo en el cáp. Siguiente no temáis no lo voy a dejar ahí¡¡ XD 

Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews que me enviáis me hacen muchísima ilusión, tanta o más como la cena a Draco

 **Paola: mil gracias por tus reviews ^_^ ¿Has leído ya lo que te pase el otro dia? Supongo q si q tenía o no tenia razón? Jejejeje. Oh bueno, realmente en el momento en que Sev se enteró de que Draco estba con Harry no sabía si darle un beso a Harry(con lengua), construirle un altar o matarlo para irse con Draco… al final opto por no hacer nada de eso XD (mas bien digamos que no le deje hacer nada de eso) Besos**

**Sabry****: TENGO Q DECIRLO A GRITOS GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ me emocionó mucho gracias gracias gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y más gracias (parezco Draco-chan) Y dices que te pone contenta aun me hace más feliz todavía porque me encanta que la gente se sienta alegre ^_^ soy así de positiva.  Ejem tu adoras a Draco… entonces ya sabes lee un poco más abajo porque eso va contigo chica¡¡¡ Y no te entristezcas por pensar en chicos imaginarios… yo no hago más que eso que enamorarme (si eso es enamorarse claro) de personajes ficticios sobre todo de libros y manga en especial de lo primero… tng una imaginación maravillosa (aunq este mal q lo diga yo… pero que narices es cierto) Espero que te gustara el cap. Besos **

Al resto de vosotras creo haberos contestado personalmente a vuestro correo no es cierto? Bueno si no es así ya sabéis echármelo en cara :P

Y así como quien no quiere la cosa: UNIROS A LA ORDEN DRACO DORMIENS¡¡¡¡ (para que luego Di no diga XD) Para mirar la dirección dirigíos diligentemente a la parte superior y donde azul pone mi nick, para el que todavía no lo sabe: usagi-hk, pincha ahí dentro y le aparecerá mi magnífica hoja personal de ff.net y entonces vera dos direcciones unidas, es la segunda¡ la primera es la de mi grupo de yahoo, no os muerdo si os unís¡ Bueno y de paso así como quien  no quiere la cosa podéis echarle un vistacillo a mis otros fics… lalallala  (como quien no quiere la cosa) 

Y después de la publicidad descarada, no lo niego XD os dejo hasta el próximo cap.

Besos usagi-hk

Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens 

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	7. Capítulo 7

Un final para todo  
  
Por usagi-hk  
  
*******  
  
-Venga Dragón que soy real, suéltame ya- le dijo Severus, separando a Draco despacio. -Lo siento, hace tanto que no te veo. ¡Llegué a pensar que ya no volvería a verte¡ -Aquí estoy ¿No? -Si -Pues eso es lo que importa, digo yo- sonrió Harry -Por una vez dices algo sensato- le espetó Snape. -¡Oh, gracias¡ -Bueno por favor no empecéis que acabas de llegar Sev.- los otros dos hombres se miraron "cómplices", aunque ni ellos mismos se lo creían... aunque ahora luchaban por una causa común... bueno realmente siempre lo habían echo, pero esa no era la cuestión -Espero que no os haya importado demasiado esperar... pero es que he encontrado un sustituto para Longbottom. Cualquiera diría que es su hijo... hoy por fin ha conseguido volarle el techo a la clase... tres meses le ha llevado... pero al final lo consiguió. Doy gracias a que tengo reflejos y pude levitar los trozos de techo sino... a saber... -Vaya... si que debe ser torpe ese chico- comentó Draco- ¿Y podrán reparar el techo del aula? Es una lástima que se quede inutilizada- Harry los miró incrédulos... bien vale que aquel chaval era un poco torpe... y que lo de volar los techos de las clases no es muy... "seguro". Pero de ahí a que sea una pena que el aula de pociones, la más fría y lúgubre de todo el colegio se inutilice y la cambien a un lugar a un poco más soleado... no si estaba claro que esos dos eran raritos, raritos... -Si los elfos domésticos están en ello... Me temo Potter que este año tu casa va a perder muchos puntos... -No diga que le da pena cuando se que esta más que contento por ello. Seguro que Slytherin va a la cabeza. -Diez puntos para el ex alumno. -¡Oh, vaya gracias¡ -Debe ser la primera vez que le das puntos... -Debe ser... tengo que descansar más, la falta de sueño me afecta a la cabeza. -¡Mmm no se vosotros pero yo me muero de hambre¡ -Tu siempre te mueres de hambre, pozo sin fondo- dijo Draco mientras iba a la cocina- ¿Estas seguro que no tienes la solitaria? -No se... para mi que anda acompañada. Nunca he comido tanto, ¡Lo juro¡ -Quien lo diría, Sev vete sentándote, enseguida esta todo listo. -Que sepas que cocinó Draco... pero yo ayudé que conste. -No se porqué dices que no sabes cocinar. No lo haces mal -Tú lo haces mejor. Además- añadió sonriendo malévolamente- es mucho más cómodo. -Vaya Potter, no pensé que tendrías esto tan ordenado. -¡Todo culpa de Draco¡ Hasta ayer todo estaba tal y como podrías imaginártelo... pero es que después de tanto limpiar en casa de mis tíos se me quitaron las ganas de por vida. -De todos modos no estaría mal que limpiaras de vez en cuando o criarás cucarachas en los rincones. -Bueno, la compañía de vez en cuando no esta mal ¿No cree profesor? -No se que decirte Potter... depende de la compañía. -Ya, también- rió- ¿Va esto aquí Draco? -Si ¡¡Pero no te lo comas¡¡ ¡Es imposible cocinar contigo si te lo comes todo por el camino¡ -Yo que quieres que le haga. No prepares cosas tan ricas. -No tienes remedio, enserio...  
  
Severus los miraba con una sonrisa en sus ojos oscuros. Había dudado si Potter, el insufrible Potter, podría cuidar a su ahijado. No es que Draco necesitara que alguien detrás suyo... pero estaba pasándolo mal y necesitaba mucho apoyo aunque no lo pidiera. Parecía que el otro chico se había dado cuenta. No recordaba que el moreno hiciera tantas tonterías en el colegio... estaba seguro de que no las hacia; ¿Sería quizás por animar al rubio? Quizás. Había visto a Draco bastante mejor de lo que se había imaginado tras oír la historia que Harry les había contado a el y al director. Estaba seguro de que mucho tenía que ver Potter y aunque no fuera más que mental e inconscientemente no podía más que agradecérselo. Su dragón, había perdido parte de su arrogancia, a pesar de que aun le quedaba ese aire aristocrático y elegante que caracterizaba a los Malfoy toda su fachada exterior estaba echada por los suelos. Y tampoco podía decir que nos e alegrara por aquello. No era justo que Draco pagara por los errores de su padre y el mismo. El podía vivir siendo como gustara ahora que había paz y sus pasos no estaban marcados por las prisas. Pero a pesar de ese cambio que había visto positivo... la mirada triste y tormentosa que dirigían esos ojos grises. Aunque no era de extrañar. El rubio había sido traicionado por lo que más adoraba en este mundo; su padre. Lucius nunca se había comportado como lo que comúnmente uno conoce en el término de buen padre. Era un hombre de ideas extrañas y moralidad extravagante; pero eso no quitaba que quisiera a su hijo; o eso pensaba el que lo conocía o creía hacerlo. Podría decirse que tenía una obsesión con los rubios de apellido Malfoy y estos con el. Había sido amante del padre durante muchos, muchos años; más de los que podía recordar y lo amaba con locura a pesar de hacer también mucho tiempo que no se veían ya. Y sabía que ese sentimiento era completamente correspondido a pesar de que ahora ya no pudiera ser demostrado. Y sabía; la clase de padre que era Lucius... se comportaba en cierto modo como lo hacía con todo el mundo... sus alocadas ideas imprevisibles y sus creencias y formas de hacer inquebrantables. No era cariñoso, sus sentimientos pocas veces salían a relucir y cuando lo hacían pocos podían verlos, estaba orgulloso de poder decir que el lo había echo sonreír de felicidad y que Draco también, pues según el eran lo único que realmente si valía la pena en este mundo; muy hipócrita ahora de su parte. Y quizás por no conocer otra cosa, o simplemente porque si, su hijo lo amaba y lo adoraba hasta idolatrarlo como si se tratara de un antiguo dios griego. A pesar de que los castigos que Lucius imponía a vástago, las maldiciones que sin ninguna contemplación aplicaba sobre el... algunas que habrían echo a más de uno manchar su ropa blanca con solo oírlas nombrar. Era plenamente consciente de que lo quería con todo su corazón; tanto como ambos babearan como idiotas por el pequeño rubio. El porqué había echo lo que hizo era tan desconocido para Severus como las causas de los impredecibles cambios de humor Malfoy que sobrellevaban a padre e hijo.  
  
Mirando a esos dos... se veían bien juntos... la verdad es que Potter no era tan... ¡Por Merlín¡ ¡Qué estaba pensando¡ ¡Su Draco y Potter juntos¡ Aunque no iba a admitirlo se tenía que estar haciendo viejo.  
  
Y mientras la mente de Snape vagaba por sus pensamientos, los dos chicos habían llevado la comida a la mesa.  
  
-Espero que te guste -Estoy seguro de que si lo has preparado tu estará delicioso -Yo también lo estoy- apoyó Harry. -Me estáis asustando... primero el te da puntos... y ahora tu estas de acuerdo en algo con el¡ ¿Os estáis volviendo locos? ¿Estas seguro de que no te dio ningún trozo de techo? -Yo estoy perfectamente ¿Y tu Potter? -Bien también. Vosotros no se pero yo ya no me resisto más a lo que hay en el plato.  
  
La velada había sido mucho más agradable de lo que ninguno de los tres podía haberse esperado, parecía como si entre Severus y Harry hubieran echo una especie de pacto a favor del rubio. Ahora Harry miraba al dormido Draco en la cama contigua a la suya; había decidido que si el rubio iba a dormir en su casa para la comodidad de este sería mejor dormir en camas separadas y por lo mismo había conjurado dos camas a partir de la suya. Tenía una ventaja, penso Harry apenado intentando consolarse, de ese modo podía observar a Draco mucho mejor. ¿Sabía el otro chico lo que le hacia a la gente el tenerlo cerca? Mismo parecía que un ángel se hubiera cansado de las alturas y hubiera bajado a juguetear un poco entre los mortales. Bueno si lo sabía y de sobra al fin y al cabo había estado explotándola toda su existencia. Pero ahora que no lo hacia se veía mucho mejor, más inocente y cándido de lo que aparentaba normalmente, craso error creérselo desde luego, pues así como ángel pertenecía a los exiliados. Al fin y al cabo era un perfecto Slytherin, una serpiente, la serpiente había sido condenada en la creación del mundo ¿No? Y con eso en la cabeza, se fue quedando dormido, admirando al dragón dormido, anhelando el calor del cuerpo Draco, imaginando los gemidos de su boca rebotando en las paredes de esa misma habitación y como el era la causa de esos gemidos lujuriosos.  
  
Más rápido de lo que se habían esperado había llegado el lunes. Ese día el rubio comenzaba su trabajo en la panadería y por la mañana al levantarse estaba atacado de los nervios. Harry se reía de el mientras desayunaban, ese día el, Dumbledore y Snape tenían entrevista en el ministerio, las cosas iban bastante más rápido de lo que se habían imaginado, gracias al cielo. El amable panadero había recibido a Draco con los brazos abiertos, durante la semana anterior el chico había estado bajando a comprar el pan y pudo conocer un poco más al afable hombre que sería su jefe. El hombre estaba muy contento por tenerlo ahí, decía que con un chico joven tan guapo como tendría más clientela, sobre todo chicas jóvenes que se pasarían por la panadería simplemente para verlo a el. Por esa razón trabajaba como dependiente. Harry le había dado unas pequeñas clases prácticas durante el fin de semana sobre el dinero muggle que le habían venido de perlas. La verdad es que el panadero no se había equivocado en absoluto, esa misma tarde habían agotado toda la horneada de las cinco en un santiamén en cuanto las chicas del barrio supieron que un rubio líndisimo había comenzado a trabajar en la panadería. Cuando Draco le contó lo sucedido a Harry por la noche este no dejo de bromear sobre el asunto, aunque por dentro se sintiera bastante celoso.  
  
-Por lo que me cuentas parece que las chicas del vecindario van a comenzar a aumentar de peso.- rió el moreno- No van a ganar para ir a comprar bollos. -A mi no me hace gracia. Me siento acosado. -Ni que eso te importara demasiado a ti. -No lo hace. Pero aun así... -Nada. Te gusta ser el foco de las miradas de las chicas así que no te quejes. -Bueno- suspiró en derrota el rubio- supongo entonces que tendré que arreglarme bastante para bajar a trabajar ¿No? -No estaría mal. Aunque poco te hace falta arreglarte, te ves muy bien tal y como estas. No se puede negar de que eres muy atractivo -¿Eh?- Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sinceramente le había salido del corazón. -¿Qué pasa no se te puede echar un piropo o qué? -Si. Pero escucharlo de ti, merece ser marcado con reseña.- "no te creas te los diría a cada minuto" pensó el otro chico. -Con reseña tendría que marcarlo si fuera de tu parte. -¿Insinúas que no sé echar piropos? -No va con tu estilo -Hay miles de clases de piropos. Quizás sean demasiados sutiles para ti.- le dijo de manera afilada con los ojos entrecerrados. El Slytherin creciendo en el. -Ya veo. ¿Es un reto? -No, no tengo que competir contigo en algo que ganaría de todas vistas. Además es de poca cortesía ir piropeando a todas las chicas que te encuentras por el camino. Si se dieran cuenta les sentaría muy mal. -Ya, ya. Cobarde. -No es cobardía. Me llega con tener a medio barrio en la panadería como para que me persigan cada vez que bajo a la calle por decirles cosas bonitas- a Harry le dio un ataque de risa al imaginarse a Draco perseguido por una horda de chicas desbocadas chillando tras el. Luego se imaginó que el lo rescataba de esa panda de locas maníacas. Se sintió muy bien. Pero como no se controlara un poco si seguía así haría algo un día de estos que incomodaría al rubio y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera aunque tuviera que vivir el resto de sus días a duchas frías. -¿Y a ti que te pasa? -Nada, nada solo estaba imaginado una cosa. -Pues deja de reírte solo. ¡Das miedo¡ -¿Asustado, dragoncito?- se mofó Harry girándose en el sofá para mirar de frente al rubio. -¿Yo? ¿De ti? -Si de mi... -¡Nunca¡ -¿A no? -Eh... NO. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte más. No voy a dejar que me hagas cosquillas.- le dijo al ver al otro con todas las intenciones de aquello. -¿Y por qué no? -¡Me niego¡ -Oh... vaya... en fin... lo haré porque cocinas bien.- Draco lo miró con desconfianza- lo juro- Harry puso las manos en alto- ¿Te apetece ver una película? Antes de venir a casa me pase por el video-club y alquilé una. -No se... estoy muy cansado. Tenía pensado irme a dormir. -Anda... quédate- suplicó Harry con cara de perrito apaleado- aunque sea durmiendo. Pero no me apetece verla solo. Si quieres puedes tumbarte en el sofá. A mi no me molesta. -¿Y tu donde te pones? -En el sofá por supuesto. -Conmigo tumbado no cabemos los dos. -Contigo sobre mis piernas si. Anda no le des más vueltas. Además estoy seguro de que te va a gustar la película. -¡Oh esta bien¡ Sólo espero poderme levantar mañana a tiempo. No queda muy bien eso de llegar tarde el segundo día. -Bueno tienes suerte de que al trabajar vendiendo no tienes que bajar a ayudar en el horno temprano.- comentó Harry mientras encendía el video. -Si es cierto -Anda ven que ya empieza.- el moreno se sentó tranquilamente, mientras cogía de la mano a Draco y este aunque no muy seguro se tumbaba en el sofa con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry.- ¿Estas cómodo? -Si bastante ¿De que va la peli? -De un robo. -Aja...  
  
Al poco rato de empezar la película Draco se había quedado dormido. Estaba realmente agotado. Pero a Harry no le importó. Se sentía en el cielo con la cabeza del rubio descansando en sus rodillas y el sedoso pelo al alcance de sus dedos. Y parecía que al chico no le molestaba demasiado que jugara con su pelo distraídamente mientras la película seguía en la pantalla.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Buenas... (se oye en un susurró, usagi escondida, sólo se ven sus largas orejitas negras y un rabito blanco)... siento el retraso... yo... esto... yo... ¡lo siento¡ Snif, snif debería tener esto publicado hace ya bastante, pero parezco gafe últimamente; cuando ya tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito voy y por cazurra lo borro sin querer... y buaaaaa lo tuve que volver a escribir desde el principio. Y luego esta que me puse con otra amiga a escribir un fic yaoi de Naruto... si alguna conoce Naruto que vaya a leerlo cuando lo publiquemos ^_^ vamos por el primer capítulo... llevamos escritas 30 hojas jujuju lo que hace el trabajo en equipo que no?. Y luego resultó que tuve la semana de exámenes y en dos semanas ya no pude escribir nada porque tenía que estudiar. Uff y ahora estoy escribiendo porque como ya dije soy una gafe sin remedio... llevo una semana que da gusto... el lunes no pude ir al colegio porque estaba enferma, martes perdí mis gafas de camino al colegio... y el miércoles me esguincé un tobillo... (hacia ya dos años que no tenía uno y yo era feliz y ahora... es que soy muy propensa a torcerme los tobillos debo de llevar una increíble cuenta de 20 o así desde que tengo ocho años... en los dos pies no creáis y ahora que parecía que ya eran de goma elástica que cada vez que los torcía daba dos pasos y como si nada... pero es que esta vez sonó como que crack ains...) Después a todo eso sumadle un poco de vagancia y de que no se me ocurrían cosas para aquí porque tengo narutitis. En fin , paso a contestar vuestros reviews.  
  
Besos usagi-hk Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens Miembro de la Orden Severusiana. 


	8. Capítulo 8

Harry Potter no es mío ¿Sino te crees que estaría escribiendo esto en vez de el sexto libro o dándome un baño en un jacuzzi?

UN FINAL PARA TODO

Por usagi-hk

Aquella mañana Harry paseaba por la calle tranquilo. Hacía ya tres semanas que Draco vivía con el y la vida había dado un giro completo de 360º, para mejor. Ya hacia más de dos semanas que regresara al trabajo. Pero ahora solo lo llamaban para las misiones, pues con tener los papeles en orden no era necesario el pasarse el día en el ministerio; a no ser que no tuvieras nada mejor que hacer, pero el ahora si lo tenía.

La apelación para el juicio ya había sido presentada y pronto sabrían el si o el no. Y si les daban una respuesta afirmativa explotaría una bomba en los periódicos del mundo mágico al saber que Harry Potter defendía al "asesino y mortífago" Draco Malfoy. Sonrió ante la perspectiva.

Aquel día no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Después de haberse puesto al tanto en el trabajo y haber dejado la solicitud del recurso en los juzgados con toda la investigación necesaria para la reclamación se había quedado con mucho tiempo libre. Más del que nunca tuvo. Ahora paseaba tranquilo, disfrutando de la mañana londinense. Quizás se acercaría hasta el centro a dar una vuelta y regresaría justo a tiempo para ir a buscar a Draco a la panadería para ir a comer. Hoy comerían fuera. ¡Oh, si¡ Y en el centro compraría algo bonito para el rubio… ¡Perfecto¡ se dijo a sí mismo.

Dirigió sus pasos la parada del bus. Podría coger el metro, pero nunca le había agradado demasiado. Prefería el bus que aunque algo más caro, estaba menos atestado y tenía unas vistas más entretenidas. Total no llevaba prisa ninguna. Paso por delante de la panadería donde el rubio atendía a dos sonrientes ancianitas. Cuando el chico lo vio pasar lo saludó con la cabeza mientras entregaba el pan a las dos señoras. Se veía muy bien tras el mostrador. Con ese delantal blanco sobre su ropa negra, que a pesar de andar rodeado de harina, Harry no entendía como llegaba impoluta a casa. Draco siempre le decía que eran cosas con las que uno nace… la verdad no sabía que creer, pero lo que estaba seguro es que el no sería capaz de mantenerse limpio tanto tiempo.

Para cuando el bus dio llegado a la parada, esta ya estaba llena de gente y Harry escuchaba bastante divertido las conversaciones que había a su alrededor y quedó gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que uno del os temas de  conversación del a población femenina de la parada del bus era, nada más y nada menos, que el nuevo dependiente de la panadería del barrio. Que si era un chico guapísimo, que si era muy educado y atento, que si tenía unas manos perfectas y suaves, que tenía unos ojos que cortaban la respiración al verlos (pues porque no lo han visto con mirada "pudrete, sabandija", pensó Harry), que si tenía el pelo mejor cuidado y más bonito que jamás habían visto, que si seguro que la tenía grande (Oo jejejejeje… si supierais se dijo el moreno), que si acaba de mudarse al barrio y vivía con un chico (¡¡Qué enterada anda la gente ¿No?¡ se escandalizó), que si el otro chico no estaba nada mal, que si no valía un pimiento (¿Cómo qué?)… todo derivó en que seguro que el bombón rubio seguro que era gay y que el chico moreno que vivía con el tenía mucha, mucha suerte de tenerlo como novio, lo que no quitaba que ellas iban a seguir acudiendo a su cita con la panadería para recrear la vista. Quien sabe quizás algún día se peleaban y se volvía heterosexual.

Ahora Harry si que ya no sabía que pensar ¿Draco gay? ¡Ojalá...¡ Eso le daría una oportunidad. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar como pensaban que el tenía la fortuna de ser el novio... ¡Quién le diera¡

La mañana voló en el centro buscando algo que regalar al rubio de sus deseos. Algo que lo hiciera sonreír o algo al menos que lo hiciera feliz. Hasta que por fin lo encontró y aunque no sabía si le gustaría a Draco lo pagó y se marchó de vuelta al barrio.

-¡Buenos días¡- saludó alegre al entrar en la panadería.

-Buenos días señor que desea- dijo Draco siguiéndole el juego.

-Mmm, creo que hoy me llevaré al dependiente- contestó Harry sonriente, mirando cómplice al dueño que en esos momentos salía de la trastienda- siempre y claro este listo para llevar, por supuesto.

-Creo que si. Por hoy ya has trabajado suficiente… es una maravilla tenerte aquí. Debo de daros las gracias a los dos. Bendito el día que vinisteis a pedirme el trabajo. Me retiro, hay que limpiar por ahí dentro.

-¿Quiere que le eche una mano?

-¡Oh, no¡ Draco hoy vete, que te esperan.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Harry mientras Draco se quitaba el mandil y recogía su chaqueta- hoy te invito a comer fuera.

-¿Y eso?

-Para celebrar que una vez en la vida no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer.

-Bueno entonces celebraremos también que jamás pensé que el trabajar pudiera hacerme sentir tan bien ¿Ok?

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo? Jejeje… no me extraña. No haces más que lucirte tras el mostrador :P

-¡Oye¡

-¿Acaso miento? Si es lo que más te gusta hacer desde siempre. ¡Qué la gente te mire¡

-¡Eso no es cierto, cara rajada¡

-¿Qué no? No mientas huroncito- rió Harry

-¡Yo nunca miento¡ Estoy por encima de eso- le espetó muy digno

-Tienes razón me olvidaba de eso. Tú nunca mientes… tu cuentas

-…la verdad oculta tras un fino velo de seda. Exacto. Veo que aun te acuerdas.

-Si, como olvidarse. Es muy olvidarse de tus célebres frases. Aunque la que más me gusto fue: "Grr, grr, grr, grr"

-¿Eh?

-¡Oh, si eras un hurón la mar de mono¡

-¡Cierra el pico Potter¡- Harry no pudo contener la risa y el rubio sin quererlo se contagió con ella. Era como volver al colegio. Y al oírlo, el moreno levantó la vista triunfante. ¡Al fin¡

-¿Qué me miras?

-Nada. Que te estas muy guapo cuando sonríes- le guiño un ojo cómplice ante la mirada incrédula del otro- además ahora tendrás muchas más pretendientes en la panadería… ¿Sabías que hay apuestas sobre como la tienes de grande?

-¡¡¿QUÉ?¡¡- gritó parándose en seco.

-Como lo oyes. Jeje, eras la comidilla del barrio chico. Estuve a punto de opinar, pero luego creí que mejor no les daba una desilusión jajajajaja.

-¡Oye tu¡ ¿Insinúas que la tengo pequeña?

-Que quieres que te diga… la verdad…

-¬¬ tu la tienes más pequeña

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Nos duchábamos juntos en los entrenamientos, que poca memoria

-¡¡Pervertido¡¡ ¡¡Te fijabas en esas cosas¡¡ Yo tierno e inocente y tu…- dijo haciéndose la víctima- tu pervirtiendo tus noches con mi figura… ¡Oh no lo puedo creer¡

-Deja de hacerte el melodramático y admite tu derrota. El pervertido eres tu por pensar que pienso esas cosas.- el moreno, no pudo más que pensar que ojalá fuera así.

-Ven. ¿Te parece bien comer aquí?

-¿Un hindú? Perfecto.

-¿Y qué más cosas oíste sobre mí?

-¿Nos pica la curiosidad, eh?

-¡Ah, como no¡ Son mis clientas. Jeje, tendré que saber que conocer sus gustos ¿No?

-Los bollos de chocolate, dicen que es de lo mejorcito que hay.

-¡¡Eso no, cabeza hueca¡¡

-Ya, ya mmm… que si tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. Eso es más que obvio (indirecta¡)- Draco lo miró alagado- mmm que tu pelo es precioso y que vistes muy bien… ¡Eso gracias a mi claro¡

-¡Eso no es gracias a ti¡ Eso es gracias a que yo tengo mucho estilo.

-Lo que quieras. Que tienes un culo de chupa pan y moja. Expresión literal. Que deberías marcar más paquete…

-Oo ¡Menuda panda de pervertidas¡

-¡Ah, son tus clientas¡

-¡¡Creo que me voy a compra pantalones anchos¡¡

-También oía comentarios sobre un complot para cogerte en un callejón oscuro y violarte entre cinco o seis…

-¡Socorro¡

-Hombre, pues a más de uno le gustaría… la verdad es que las que lo dijeron no estaban nada mal… bueno había dos o tres que tenían un cierto parecido con Marty la Llorona… no me mires así hombre que era broma.

-¿Lo de Marty o lo del callejón?

-Lo del callejón, aunque no dudo que alguna si debe pensar con violarte. Tenías que verles la cara cuando hablaban de ti.

-Me lo imagino yo siempre causo furor.

-Si y luego tienes miedo del furor que causas

.¡Para no tenerlo¡ Soy irresistiblemente arrebatador… es una cosa con la que hay que aprender a vivir ¿Tu sabes? Que digo yo,  que vas a saber t

-Engreído

-Gracias

-Presumido- dijo dándole una patada bajo la mesa

-Un placer- Harry bufó. Pero a pesar de todo se alegraba de tener a Draco del vuelta, al Draco de verdad… eso habría la veda de caza; todo un privilegio. Estaba seguro de que cuando Snape se enterara del progreso del rubio se iba a alegrar… últimamente lo veía bastante bajo de moral (aunque fuera muy, muy difícil de notar, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo el mismo viejo cuervo que le había enseñado pociones).

La tarde se fue en un suspiro, un suspiro feliz y agradable. Harry le había hecho al rubio un pequeño regalo, con su consentimiento claro esta. Y en cuanto lo tuvo lo montó en un bus de camino al centro para llevarlo a agujerearse la oreja. La verdad es que Draco no estaba demasiado convencido en un principio, pero tal fue la insistencia del otro que al final acabó por ceder. Y realmente, Harry tenía razón porque todo vestido de negro y con aquel pendiente tenía un aire que le sentaba de maravilla…  Claro que el resto de él ayudaba bastante, para que negarlo ¿No?. Y estaba claro que el moreno no lo negaba en absoluto porque se le caía la baba con solo verlo; disimuladamente, pero se le caía igual.

Pero no fue hasta el día siguiente cuando llegó al trabajo y todo el mundo le comentó lo bien que le sentaba, incluso su jefe, que se convenció totalmente de aquel pendiente. Lo único que le quedaba era que Severus lo viera y seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo, le tiraría de la oreja hasta arrancarlo y… ¡Iba a ser mejor quitárselo cuando el otro estuviera delante¡ Al fin y al cabo con el pelo largo podía tapar el agujero… Maldito el momento en que pensó eso, ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su padrino arrancándole de cuajo el pendiente seguro que tendría pesadillas con ello.

Continuar

Mmmm esto… ¿Hola? Vaya… jejeje… la verdad es que no se que decir solo ¡¡No me matéis¡¡ Snif snif soy un desastre… tenía todo casi todo esto escrito desde hace un mes y pasando el tiempo pasando hasta que me decidí… la verdad es que creo que quedo bastante cutre e irrelevante a no ser le hecho de que Draco es "Draco" de nuevo (y va entre comillas porq nunca volverá a ser el mismo del todo, no me da a mi la gana)

Aviso que en un mes no podré publicar. Tengo otros proyectos (un fic de Naruto para acabar, dos caps de cacería para escribir (aunq creo publicar antes aquí q eso) y un fic conjunto con una amiga de Naruto q me tiene copado el tiempo de escribir casi completamente) y a parte de eso exámenes y un milagro en curso llamado "aprobemos las matemáticas si queremos seguir con vida" y en serio va a tener que ser un gran milagro… buff ¡¡¡¡socorro¡¡¡¡ Doy gracias al director por su maravillosa idea de poner exámenes de suficiencia (q aunq solo den un cinco por lo menos dan algo ¿No?)

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews:

DIMALFOY: Si hora era y hora también fue esta y me parece que será siempre porq soy un verdadero desastre ains… q horror. Lo de que es eso de gafe es q debo de ser gafe pq en una semana me habia pasado de todo, parece q ya se me paso. XD menos mal… aunq aun arrastro mi lesion en el pie de aquella… jeje.

Yo me haría adicta al pan, a las empanadas y a todo por ir a comprar… mmm… una buena táctica sería ir a comprar bollitos de pan, vas uno por uno y te das unos cuantos paseitos ¿No? Mmmm me parece q aun poca acción pero ya lo dejo para que vaya en curso vale? Ahora esta la veda abierta y eso puede ser peligroso Juas juas juas…

Gala Snape: Q ganas para leerlo entero de una tacada¡ De todos modos muchas gracias me hace mucha ilusión jejeje. Bueno lo de Lucius… yo todavía no me lo he acabado de explicar sobre todo por el hecho de que lo adoro (adoro a los Malfoy los amooo¡¡¡) Siento el retraso. Muchas gracias por el review.

BlackLady: Bueno espero q te hayas vuelto a pasar XD pq tardar en actualizar tardo un siglo y parte de otro. Muchas gracias por el review y me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado.

Gochi Glay Lover: No me extraña que me extrañaras, me extraño yo a mi misma XD ¿Difícil, raro? Cosas que tiene la vida… XD Bueno creo que tus esperanzas no fueron suficientes pq lo mío no y el publicar no tiene remedio creo q voy a dar gracias por el hecho de que llego a publicar. Si yaoi en camino lento pero seguro. 

Amaly Malfoy: Muchas gracias mi pie va mejor pero aun sigue mal (grr ¬¬ podía ponerse bien ¿No? Llevo ya medio mes en rehabilitación… podía dejar de doler y de parecer que me voy a caer a al siguiente paso… parezco un pato XD)

Si por supuesto q Harry y Sev van llevados… ¿Q remedio no? Jejeje, si en el fondo no se pueden odiar… (o por lo menos en mi fic¡ q narices XD) Si por supuesto que Lucius quiere a Draco a su manera pero lo quiere. ¿Y por q hizo lo q hizo? Mmm veamos primero de todo pq me convenía a mi para hacer la historia pq se basa principalmente en eso U y segundo ya se verá un poco más adelante, pero no puedo dejar a Lucius como malo maloso pq lo adoro y no me lo permito a mi misma.

No sabes cuanto me alegra el oír q te gusta el paso a paso, pq aunq no tenía pensado cambiarlo (me gusta las cosas lentas, al fin y al cabo la vida real o por lo menos en mi caso es asi (aunq lo mío llega a ser exagerado (en la vida real por supuesto)))  Y con respecto a los sentimientos de Draco, aun no lo sabe pero supongo q ya se vera no? No se q pregunto si la q escribe soy yo.

Muchas gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho

NieA-29: Siento no haber publicado antes ¿Verdad q estan monos en el sofá? No pude resistirme a poner eso, ya q me solicitaban un pequeño gesto entre los dos pues algo sutil como eso queda bien ¿No? 

Espero que ste cap también te haya gustado

Conacha: Me alegra mucho q te haya gustado el fic. Bueno el Draco de antes queda no entero no va a volver a ser el mismo pq como ya he dicho por ahí arriba me niego. Pero a pesar de ello es Draco y  eso no se lo quita nadie por lo cual vuelve (a casa vuelve por navidad como el turrón) Mmmm lo de manipulador creo que no va a salir lo de arrogante si suavizado pero si. Oh por supuesto q Snape quiere a Draco mucho lo quiere mucho.


	9. Capítulo 9

Una vez más digo que esto es sin ánimo de lucro y que Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo fuera yo estaría escribiendo el sexto libro en el caribe no se si me entendeís?

**Un final para todo**

By usagi-hk

Draco volvió la vista al sobre que tenía entre las manos. Aquello era el fruto de su primer trabajo de verdad… aquel era el dinero que había ganado tras un mes de agradable trabajo en la panadería. Si todos los trabajos y los jefes eran así de agradables sería maravilloso el trabajar. Le habían dado más dinero del acordado, no es que la cantidad le preocupara demasiado, al fin y al cabo Harry le había prohibido pagar nada, aunque eso estaba por ver, y toda aquella cantidad era para gastarle el solo. Y ya sabía en que iba a gastarla. Con su primer sueldo iba a invitar al moreno a comer a un buen restaurante y luego lo llevaría a algún local de moda en el que pusieran buena música y pudieran pasar una velada agradable. Iban a divertirse mucho, necesitaba divertirse y bailar el cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Esa era la mejor manera que en eso momentos se le ocurría para agradecerle al otro todo lo que estaba haciendo por el. Recogerlo de la calle, acogerlo en su casa, ayudarlo con el juicio, devolverle la sonrisa... y lo más importante de todo confiar en el cuando nadie lo hizo.

Con algo de tristeza recordó que hacia ya algo más de un mes que había sido expulsado del mundo mágico… que su padre lo había traicionado… Suspiró tratando de guardarse las lágrimas. Su padre, la persona que más amaba en este mundo, en la que más confiaba… Y a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo. No por que el hubiera hecho lo mismo que le hicieron, sino por que Lucius Malfoy no dejaba de ser su padre, un padre a su manera, pero su padre y lo quería con locura. Y si ahora le preguntara aquel otro rubio aristócrata si asumiría la culpa por el, podía decir si duda que sí, que lo haría encantado. Y lo diría ahora y lo hubiera dicho antes, haría cualquier cosa por su padre. Pero lo había traicionado, le había vuelto la espalda y el, eso, no era capaz de soportarlo. Hubiera asumido la culpa sin problemas si no lo hubieran traicionado. Pero ahora… ¿Qué le unía a aquel hombre? Nada más que un pasado que ni suyo parecía porque se le había negado.

Intentó apartar todo aquello de su mente sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía ponerse triste, Harry se preocuparía y esa noche tenían que pasarlo en grande los dos. Dejando el sobre en la mesa, cogió el teléfono y el listín telefónico decidido a reservar una mesa en un lugar muy especial.

Cuando el moreno llego a casa emocionado no se esperaba la sorpresa que lo recibió. Un Draco con una gran sonrisa en la cara; lo recibió totalmente arreglado de arriba abajo. Al verlo, le dio un vuelco al corazón al pensar; que quizá se había arreglado tanto porque iba a salir con alguna chica del barrio de esas que tanto lo acosaban… pero cuando se enteró de la razón de todo aquello no pudo más que sonreír de pura alegría.

-Vaya, vaya. Muy guapo y arreglado te veo Draco… ¿Alguna cita?

-Mmm, si. Y creo que tú también deberías arreglarte.

-¿A sí?

-Aja, tu eres mi cita y no me gusta que me hagan esperar.- entonces Harry sonrió incrédulo.

-¿Me vas a sacar a cenar?

-Si tenemos mesa en un restaurante en el centro dentro de una hora, así que date prisa.- sonrió el rubio pícaramente guiñando un ojo.- ¡Ah¡ Y espero que no estés muy cansado porque después tengo ganas de marcha.

Harry se giró dirigiéndose a la habitación completamente sonrojado… aquello le había sonado… total y descaradamente a insinuación… mente pervertida, se dijo a si mismo.

-"Tienes demasiados pajaritos en la cabeza, ni que tuvieras dieciséis. Mmm pero de todos modos vas a pasar una noche con Draco… ¡¡Por favor Harry que dormís en la misma habitación¡¡"- con todas estas cavilaciones y entre sonrojos y suspiros fue escogiendo la ropa.

-¡Por Dios Harry tardas más en vestirte que una colegiala¡

-¡Calla, que estoy comenzando a plantearme si no seré una¡- Draco se echó a reír. Menudas ideas tenía el moreno… ¡Qué mono¡

-Será que tienes alma de colegiala Potter.

-Será eso… ¿Aunque sabes una cosa? Tardo tanto porque competir contigo es un poco difícil.

-La elegancia natural es inigualable Harry. Siempre deslumbraré más que tu.

-"Y me encanta" ¡No lo pienso permitir¡- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta mientras se abrochaba el último botón de la camisa.- ¿Vamos?

-Cuando quieras. Mmm no me ganas pero estas rompedor jajajaja…- contestó el rubio abriendo la puerta con una inclinación. Harry se sonrojó ¿Sabía Draco lo que le hacia?- Señor…

-Payaso

Tras una carrera en taxi pudieron llegar a tiempo al local, Draco no paraba de refunfuñar  y decirle a Harry que si no llegaban a tiempo perderían la reserva y que no podía tardar uno tanto en vestirse; pero al final el caso es que llegaron. El restaurante escogido era más de lo que Harry nunca hubiera esperado. A el en la vida se le hubiese ocurrido llevar a nadie a un lugar como aquel; simplemente porque no sabía que existieran lugares así. Un lugar donde la clase el estilo y el romanticismo brotaban a borbotones.

-Oh, vaya Draco este sitio es fantástico.

- Ya lo sé. Por algo lo escogí yo.- contestó el rubio guiñándole un ojo que arranco más de un suspiro entre comensales.

-Presumido.

-Jeje, que se le va a hacer si uno nace así.

-Pero esta cena te va a costar un pastón seguro.

-¿Bueno y? Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Pago yo.

-Ya, pero no deberías gastarte en mí el dinero y menos de esta manera.

-Potter, me gastaré el dinero como y con quién quiera. Y ahora quiero gastarlo en ti y aquí para agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por mí. Además, no me dejas pagar nada nunca ¿En que pretendes que gaste mi primer sueldo?- comentó Draco de camino al reservado que había pedido.- quedaría muy mal ahorrarlo todo. Y aunque te haga un regalo de vez en cuando no tienes porque protestar, digo yo.

-Si supongo…

-Anda pasa.- Draco dejo que el moreno pasara antes que el y le dio instrucciones al camarero sobre la cena y la bebida y le pidió que nadie los molestara. Dicho esto paso al interior de la estancia donde Harry se maravillaba con la decoración- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, si¡ Es como un sueño. Es todo precioso… Es un lugar realmente magnifico muchas gracias por traerme.

-No es nada. Y me parece que te vas a chupar los dedos porque tengo entendido que dan muy bien de comer aquí. Espero que no te importe pero ya he pedido la cena.

-No, en absoluto. La verdad es que si me dieran la carta lo más seguro es que no sabría que pedir porque no tendría ni idea de lo que estaba leyendo.- ambos rieron con ganas mientras Draco se acercó a la mesa para invitar caballerosamente a Harry a sentarse, apartando la silla con mucha floritura, lo que hizo que el moreno se riera para intentar disimular su sonrojo. Aquella era demasiado para el.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta la mesa ya estaba servida y ambos comían tranquilamente entre alguna que otra broma.

-Mmm, esto esta buenísimo…- se relamió Harry

-Ya lo sé- sonrió Draco- ¿Porqué no iba a estarlo? Es alta cocina… la verdad es que una de las cosas que más hecho en falta de mi casa es la comida…

-¡Eh¡ Que no estamos aquí para ponernos tristes sino para celebrar tu primer sueldo- trato de animar Harry.

-Si, un primer sueldo que TU te comerás sin compasión- gimoteó teatralmente el rubio.

-¡Oye¡ Que fuiste tú quien me invitó. Por cierto ¿Qué se supone que es esto?  
-¿Eso? Hígado de pato, macerado en vino dulce con frutos secos. Una delicia… mmm

-¿H-hígado?

-Si, hígado ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Ah, por favor no me digas que te da asco¡- rió el rubio con ganas.- Bueno ¡Más para m

-¡Ni en broma¡- exclamó Harry- Puede ser lo que sea del animal que sea. ¡Pero está demasiado bueno como para no comerlo¡- dijo con glotonería. Draco rodó los ojos, no tenía remedio.

Tras los postres y dos botellas de buen vino, decidieron que podría ser hora de irse a un lugar un tanto más animado. Ahora era el turno de Harry de elegir lugar ya que estaba más puesto en esas cosas que Draco.

El local era un sitio muy de moda. Estaba atiborrado de gente joven y la música resonaba a todo volumen. Nada más entrar el rubio se metió una copa de un trago entre pecho y espalda y salió a bailar. Harry lo miró impresionado… no si ganas de marcha si que parecía que tenía… El moreno suspiró antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida… Hasta que el rubio regresó paso un buen rato en el que se entretuvo mirándolo bailar.

-¡Hola Harry¡ ¿No te aburres ahí sentado?

-¿Yo? No tranquilo, suelo quedarme sentado sabes. No me gusta bailar.

-Pues es una pena. ¡ Con lo divertido que es¡- gritó entre la música- ¡Oye, un vozka con lima por favor¡ ¡Bien cargado¡

-No deberías beber tanto- se quejó Harry mientras veía a Draco apurando su bebida.

-¡Bah¡ Tonterías. ¡A tu saludd¡

-Bueno, ya que estamos de celebraciones tengo una buena noticia que darte Draco.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, tienes citación en el ministerio dentro de dos semanas.

-¡¿¿En-e-enserio??¡

-Claro- sonrió Harry

-¡¡Eso es maravilloso¡¡- gritó el rubio tirándose encima del otro haciendo que por poco ambos aterrizaran en el suelo.

-Bueno, bueno tranquilo que me vas a tirar. "Aunque puedes quedarte abrazado todo lo que quieras…"- mientras tanto Draco sonreía feliz.

-¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en meses Harry¡- entre el alcohol y la buena nueva el rubio estaba completamente eufórico así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que coger a Harry por la nuca; y delante de toda la discoteca, pegarle el morreo del siglo.

El moreno estaba en el séptimo cielo en esos instantes. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, como besaba el cabrón¡

Un cierto tono escarlata comenzó a subir por las mejillas de Harry hasta hacerlo parecer un semáforo. Draco se separó justo a tiempo, antes de que a su acompañante le diera un colapso nervioso y se desmayara en el sitio.

-Potter, eres el mejor.- dijo el rubio antes de levantarse tan ufano e ir a la pista de baile de nuevo; donde sendas lobas devoradores de hombres no habían perdido nota sobre aquel beso ya ahora reclamaban al ardiente rubio.

Harry lo vio marcharse estupefacto. Draco lo había besado, Draco lo había besado, Draco lo había besado… ¡Por Merlín Draco lo había besado¡ ¡¡¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN FUERA, DRACO LO HABÍA BESADO¡¡¡

Llevó una mano a sus labios incrédulo. Aquello era lo más maravilloso que podría haberle pasado… aparte de hacer al rubio suyo, claro…

Miró embelesado como el otro bailaba a la luz de los focos. La cadencia de una caderas estrechas, aquellos brazos envolventes, el rubio cabello ondeando y chispeando en increíbles colores bajo las luces… Aquel cuerpo divino agitándose bajo el ritmo de una música que lo hacia vibrar.

Los ojos plata líquida entrecerrados, las pupilas dilatadas, el brillo del sudor, un leve rubor en las mejillas… aquellos labios… Aquellos labios de terciopelo, tersos y cálidos que hacia unos momentos reposaban en los suyos, que se fundían en un sueño inalcanzable…

Harry notó que se estaba excitando… ¡Demasiado¡

Se giró bruscamente hacia la barra rompiendo el contacto visual con aquel Adonis, aquel ángel caído del cielo que venía con la misión de torturarlo, par aintentar recuperar el aliento, sus pensamientos racionales, su cuerpo y en general su compostura.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos derrotado por algo que no podía controlar sus sentimientos por Draco.

-Soy un desastre, esto no me va a llevar a ninguna parte.- se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse.

-¡Hola¡ ¿Te ha dejado tu novio solo?- quien hablaba era una chica pelirroja que acababa de sentarse junto a él y lo miraba interesada.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi qué?

-¡Ah¡ ¿No es tu novio? Ya decía yo que muy libre lo dejabas.- sonrió viendo a Draco bailar en la pista rodeado de gente que poco más le lamía la suela de los zapatos.- Así que le beso de antes era para ligar más ¿No?

-¿Qué?- Harry podríamos decir que se había perdido hace rato y en estos momentos alucinaba en colores.

-Parece que a el le funcionó- rió la pelirroja.- Aunque no siendo tu novio… a mi me da la sensación de que a ti te gusta.- Harry se sonrojó de repente ¿Tanto se le notaba?- Si ya sabía yo- le dijo al notar su sonrojo- Bueno no me extraña, es un verdadero bombón. Un tío de categoría… mmm, no se tiene algo de aristócrata quizás. Esta como un queso, jejeje. Deberías atraparlo porque haríais muy buena pareja ¿Sabes?

-Aaaaaah…- el moreno no sabía que decir aparte de estar a punto de afirmar que realmente SI Draco estaba como un queso.

-Bueno tu tampoco estás nada mal ¿Sabes?- le guiñó un ojo- Seguro que si te pones lo acabarás conquistando. No tiene pinta de ser un chico con prejuicios… Ciertamente deja que los chicos de la pista le metan mano.- Harry se alarmó ante ese comentario y se giró de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?¡- bueno, era cierto… vaya…

-¡Ha sido un placer conocerte¡- dijo antes de marcharse- ¡Y suerte con el¡- Harry no pudo decir nada, porque para cuando fue a abrir la boca ella ya había desaparecido. Realmente no tenía muy claro que había pasado allí. Miró la copa que tenía delante y la alejó de el… ¡Comenzaba a ver visiones seguro¡ Pero tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello ya que noto como algo vibraba en su muñeca. La esfera de su reloj se había vuelto roja… eso significaba que tenía trabajo.

-"¡¡Diablos había olvidado que habían terminado mis vacaciones¡¡ ¿Qué pasará a estas horas?"- pensó disgustado. Justo ahora le tenían que cortar el rollo con una más que seguro estúpida redada… - En fin, el deber me llama- se dio ánimos a si mismo mientras se acercaba al rubio para decirle que tenía que irse. Por otra parte el otro parecía bastante entretenido… y borracho.- Draco, psé, pse, ¡Draco¡

-¿Eh? ¡Oh¡ ¿Vienes a bailar Harry?

-No, me tengo que ir Draco. Me llaman del ministerio, tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-NO, me lo estoy pasando genial. ¿Enserio tienes que irte?- el rubio hizo un mohín de fastidio- ¡No es justo¡

-La vida no es justa. ¿Enserio que no quieres que te lleve a casa?- dijo Harry preocupado.

-No, no vete. Estoy perfectamente. Ya volveré yo más tarde. No me voy a perder ni nada parecido.- rió tontamente.

-Si tu lo dices… me voy.- a pesar de todo no estaba muy seguro de si Draco en aquel estado sería capaz de llegar a casa… Bueno a casa  quizás si llegara, pero lo preocupaba más con quien podría llegar porque mirando las lascivas compañías que presentaba el rubio en esos instantes… cualquiera diría… No es que le importara el hecho de que se acostara con alguien en su casa; eso le traía sin cuidado ¡Lo que le crispaba los nervios era el hecho de que se acostara con alguien¡ ¡Draco era suyo y solo suyo¡- "Deja de pensar eso, así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte y además tienes que concentrarte para tu trabajo… Demonios, pero no voy a ser capaz de quitarme la idea de Draco acostándose con alguien mientras trabajo.¡¡¡¡¡"- Harry gruñó cuando se desaparecía en un callejón.

Para cuando llegó a su casa pasaban de las siete y el sol estaba ya en el cielo. Tenía varia heridas que aun sangraban y unas cuantas magulladuras por el cuerpo además de un dolor de cabeza enorme debido al hechizo que se tuvo que practicar para quitarse la borrachera que a pesar de ser muy práctico te daba de narices con las consecuencias de la resaca. Pero no podía esperar en la enfermería, necesitaba llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Entro en la habitación lentamente, esperando encontrarse al rubio durmiendo ya… pero la primera visual de cuarto le dijo que no estaba solo, Draco dormía con alguien más en la cama… Y ese alguien ¡¡¡Era un chico¡¡¡

-¡¡¡Draco¡¡¡- Harry no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del rubio al ver la escena y rápidamente se tapo la boca.

Continuar

Bien voy a tomar prestada la técnica de Chibineko, que seguro que no le importa. Repetid conmigo: no voy a matar a la autora, no voy a matar a la autora, no voy a matar a la autora…

Vale y ahora con los ánimos algo más calmados ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? Espero que os haya gustado… sobre todo las que me pedíais algo de acción jejejeje… En fin os dejo con la intriga :P y sabiendo como soy… si tenéis suerte escribo en Agosto XDD lo intentaré.

Ahora vienen las excusas pero seré breve Vale? Veamos mi primera excusa fueron los exámenes… luego estba tan eufórica con las vacaciones y con que había aprobado todo (SHANAROOOOOOOO) que no estba a escribir sino a disfrutar del sol en la playa y de la compañía de mis amigas. Luego me puse con Deraka a escribir unos proyectos que tenemos en mente… y luego… me pusieron la línea ADSL y como buena friki me puse a descargar cosas y luego a verlas y ya no tenía tiempo para escribir. Cuando quise ponerme no tenía ya ideas, realmente no sabía que escribir y para escribir un verdadero churro prefiero dejarlo. Cuando ya tenía las ideas no tenía ganas de escribirlas ( soy una vaga en vacaciones lo sé) y después… pues escribí. (Porq cuando digo q seré breve me extiendo y extiendo y extiendo…?) Aunque creo que este cap se lo debéis agradecer a DI-MALFOY que no hacia más que repetirme cada vez que se conectaba q escribiera… U y a Deraka XD pq a pesar de hacer que no escribiera, fue suya la culpa de que se me ocurriera lo de la discoteca y q lo escribiera mientras la esperaba hora y media en el centro comercial… (:P) y tb lo del final se me ocurrió de camino a casa de Deraka así que jeje… Por eso les dedico este cap a Deraka y DI-MALFOY (ánimo DI¡¡¡)

Creo que en este cap no contestaré los reviews. O sino mejor los subiré un día de esto ok?

Por hoy lo dejo aki.

Muchos besos y mil perdones usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Kakashi's lover


	10. Capítulo 10

Ya si todos sabemos de quien son los derechos de HP y es obvio que míos no.

**Un final para todo**

By usagi-hk

Al oír su nombre el rubio de revolvió entre las sábanas y cuando quiso ir a dar la vuelta en la estrecha cama se topó con algo que le impidió rodar. Abrió entonces los ojos para encontrarse a su lado a un hombre que no conocía de nada y a Harry con cara de susto. Por un momento se quedo estupefacto sin comprender nada para al instante siguiente saltar de la cama y caer al suelo; cuando los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza.

El rubio miraba sin poder creérselo al hombre con quién había compartido la cama; encogido en el suelo como si quisiera fundirse con la pared…

-Creo que deberías decirle a tu amigo que se duchara y se fuera- dijo Harry fríamente.

Draco asintió levemente sin mirarlo y trñas eso Harry salió de la habitación.

Estaba derrotado del cansancio tanto física como mentalmente. La noche había acabado haciéndosele muy larga y ahora cuando regresaba a casa se encontraba con que aquellos estúpidos temores que lo habían estado atormentando desde que saliera de la discoteca se volvían reales.

Sentía como algo estaba comiendo por dentro, no sabía si eran celos. Pero lo que si sabía es que le dolía todo aquello, le dolía… y mucho. El haber perdido a Draco incluso antes de tenerlo le dolía.

Que él, que lo estaba haciendo todo, arriesgando su propia reputación en el mundo mágico (tampoco es que aquello le importara demasiad, la verdad) le había abierto su casa, le había ofrecido su amistad y regalado su corazón y ahora le pagaba de aquella manera…

Claro que Draco y el solo eran amigos; así que el rubio era muy libre de hacer y estar con quien quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, cuando había salido de la discoteca ya presentía que algo así sucedería. No podía culpar, ni enfadarse con Draco; el no tenía la culpa de que le gustara, quitando el hecho e que era endemoniadamente guapo, atractivo y sexy.

Cuando el rubio entró en el salón se encontró a Harry sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre los brazos abatido. Se le notaba bastante turbado por todo lo sucedido. De fondo se comenzó a oír el agua de la ducha correr. Se acercó con cuidado al moreno con las manos ocupadas con el botiquín, el cual dejo sobre junto a Harry con cuidado para abrirlo y sacar algunas cosas.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco y se dejo hacer sin quejarse. Podría curarse con unos cuantos pases de varita, pero sentía que sentir aquellas pálidas y delicadas manos sobre su piel valía bien el dolor de las curas muggles.

No es que el rubio fuera muy mañanoso con aquello, pero limpio y desinfectó cada rasguño que encontró en Harry con máximo cuidado. Cuando hubo acabado se retiro y no volvió a salir hasta que aquel desconocido con quien había compartido la noche se había ido.

Draco miró la puerta que acababa de cerrar, tomando valor para tratar de explicar todo aquello… la verdad es que no tenía muy claro que decir porque ni siquiera tenía claro que hacia aquel hombre allí. Suspiró a la vez que se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia Harry.

-Yo… te-te debo una explicación… creo- dijo muy bajito.

-Como tú veas- le contestó fríamente Harry sin mirarlo.

-Pero, la cosa es que no se por donde empezar… porque no se darme ni una explicación a mi mismo… yo… ¡Por Merlín, no conozco de nada a ese tío! Y lo que es peor ¿Desde cuándo me acuesto con hombres?- ahora el que se agarraba la cabeza desesperado era Draco que sentado en el sofá junto al moreno trataba de razonar consigo mismo.

Harry lo miró interesado. Así que Draco jamás había tenido una relación con ningún chico… pues no sería por falta de pretendientes pensó. Lo que no sabía entonces es si eso le hacia más fácil el trabajo de conquistar al rubio o lo convertía en un caso perdido…

-¡Me voy!- dijo de Draco de pronto, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la habitación. Tras unos minutos volvió a salir con una bolsa en la mano.- Espero que no te importe si me llevo la ropa que me compraste… Yo… Gracias por todo, no tengo forma de agradecerlo yo… lamento mucho lo que ha pasado no pretendía… adiós.

Harry lo miraba estupefacto. ¡¡Se iba!! ¡¡Pero cuando decía que se iba era para siempre!! No era un paseo para despejar el embrollo de su cabeza. No. Era para desaparecer.

-¡¡Espera!!- gritó levantándose, saltado el sofá y cogiendo al rubio del brazo. Todo casi a la vez.- ¿Adónde te crees que vas? ¿Estás loco? ¿Adónde vas a ir idiota?

-No lo sé… Lejos de ti, donde no te moleste. Donde no te de asco el que exista.- Harry no pudo reprimir un tortazo directo al pálido rostro de Draco. Este se quedo estupefacto mirando al otro chico sin saber que decir.

-Debo entender que no te vas a ningún sitio sino a vagabundear a tu suerte ¿No? ¿Y todo porque no sabes afrontar el problema y dar la cara. ¿Y se puede saber de donde sacas que me das asco? Nunca he oído una estupidez más grande salir de tu boca. Y las he oído gordas.

-Yo-yo…- seguía sin saber muy bien que responderle.- pensé que te daría asco… me he acostado con otro hombre… yo…- Harry lo miró un momento para comenzar a reírse como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

-¡¡Es por eso!! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… XDDDD - Draco no sabía muy bien como interpretar aquel ataque de risa del moreno. La verdad es que andaba un poco más perdido de lo que ya estaba de principio.- Jajaja- co-co- como puedes pensar eso…- dijo limpiándose las lagrimillas de los ojos. Jajaja, anda siéntate que me parece que el que tiene que hablar soy yo contigo.

-… Oo¿?

-Verás si piensas que me dan asco las relaciones con otros hombres… estás ligeramente equivocado. En primer lugar porque soy bisexual y en segundo… pues por lo mismo.- Ahora ya si el rubio no tenía palabras. ¡¡Había estado viviendo con un pervertido todo este tiempo y el sin saberlo!! La cara que tenía era un completo poema y Harry lo había notado.-

-"Hay… que mal… pero ahora no voy puedo decir que me de asco. Ayer me acosté con un tío y además Harry se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no ha intentado nada y solo ha sido un buen amigo. Y yo pagándole con esta moneda. Soy un estúpido."

-¿Draco me has escuchado?

-Si.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar?

-Si tu me dejas…

-¡Claro! Lo que pretendía era que no te fueras.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, me había dado cuenta Potter. No soy tan idiota.

-Quien lo diría… porque quererte marchar ya demuestra bastante.

-¬¬ Que insinuas.

-Naaaaaaaaada.- Harry se fue directo a su cama- ¡Voy a dormir! ¡Estoy deshecho! ¡¡Y no te me escapes mientras duermo!!

-U No tenía pensado.

-Por cierto. Olvida todo esto. ;) Si quieres, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-De acuerdo.

Y así zanjada la cuestión, resueltos los problemas y demás paso una rápida semana que cayó directamente en el día de la citación.

Continuar

Nadie por aquí… Nadie por allá… OO vaya si estabais ahí Jejejejejejeje Ho-ho-hola… No-no me miréis así ¿No? Mia culpa, lo sé… ¿Pero es que aún no os habéis hecho a la idea de que tarde medio siglo en actualizar? Lo siento mucho pero es que tengo millones de cosas que hacer y fics que escribir. Además sigo teniendo más la cabeza en Naruto que en Harry Potter y tuve una temporada que estuve totalmente estancada. Además a penas si ya leo fics de HP y ando un poco fuera de onda… El cap. Iba a ser más largo y acabar con la citación pero como no me apetecía escribirla ( :P) y seguro que a los de ahí atrás de la pantalla les apetecía leer lo deje donde lo veis. Y por si no me llegan las ocupaciones estoy llena de examenes de aquí a final de curso… U q agobio madre mía.

Espero que no este demasiado mal… no es que me gustara demasiado el resultado no se parece demasiado a lo que me había imaginado en un principio pero es que tarde tanto en escribirlo que a penas si ya me acordaba.

Bueno dejo de enrollarme y contesto vuestros reviews.

DI-MALFOY: Holaaaa¡¡¡ Vale no me mates ya se que poco más y desaparezco del mapa ;) pero estoy algo ocupada tengo muchísimos exámenes y muy poco tiempo que gastar en internet así que me dedico a navegar a toda maquina y claro no me queda mucho tiempo para dejar mensajes en la orden tengo q reorganizarme uu pero no me mates anda. Ni por eso ni por meter a Draco en la cama con otro… podría decir que fue un accidente… y casi casi porque fue algo completamente inesperado nunca había pensado una hacer una cosa así pero surgió… no sé, se me ocurrió de camino a casa de d-chan… hacia mucho calor la verdad XD Pero eso me da un precedente para apurar un poco las cosas la verdad.

Con respecto al quien… ni idea hasta Draco ha preferido no saberlo. Donde, obviamente… U en la cama de Draco… que en realidad es la mitad de la cama original de Harry hechizada XD. El como no creo que haga falta explicarlo que esas cosas ya me sabes como van :P Y porque estaba borracho sino ¿Por qué iba a ser?

Ni€a: Gracias por tu review. La verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo era el tío no me he molestado en imaginármelo si te soy sincera XD U Con respecto a lo de actualizar más rápido… no tengo remedio… pero es que escribo muchas historias a la vez, y además la inspiración viene cuando quiere y no se queda mucho… y como mi inspiración es cíclica… pues me tengo que fastidiar (con lo de cíclica quiero decir que primero me da por escribir, luego por dibujar, luego lapsus sin inspiración y vuelta a empezar (podía tener inspiración para estudiar tb))

Inari-chan: Hola¡¡¡ (me debes algo¡) Luego de este breve inciso XD gracias por el review… tu como yo desatendiendo tus obligaciones por leer… U yo siempre arreglo la casa en media hora antes de que llegue mi madre y no se da ni cuenta. xD

Bueno espero otro review tuyo y ese algo más tb

Rachel: Jos… todo el mundo quiere matarme… menos mal que ya estoy hecha a las amenazas de muerte XD (es q tenemos por costumbre entre mis amigas preguntarnos a diario ¿Oye me dejas matarte? U cada uno tiene sus costumbres ne?)… Ejem… ¿Esta arreglado o aun me merezco el avada? Vete tu saber seguro q me lo mandas por tardar tanto en actualizar :P

Amaly Malfoy: Oh un alma caritativa y comprensiva conmigo dentro de lo que cabe¡¡¡ Gracias Pues la verdad es que si de Draco nada de nada o poco de poco vete tu a saber tiempo al tiempo lo digo siempre si esto es un Harry/Draco … claro tampoco quiere decir eso que Draco tengo que estar por Harry… bueno da igual¡¡ seguir al loro aunque ya se que es difícil si tardo tanto en actualizar. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews.

Sayuri: Gracias por el review. No si claro me quedo y continuar continua el ritmo ya es otra cosa :P Muajajajajaja ahora contestando los reviews me doy cuenta de una cosa todas quereis saber quien se acostó con Draco y no lo se ni yo¡¡¡¡ U es un poco extraño no?

Bueno nos vemos¡¡¡ Matta ne¡¡¡

Besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana

Kakashi's lover


End file.
